Vacation isn't all it's cracked up to be
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Max and the flock decide to take a few weeks off from this world saving business, but when Fang gets a strange fever, we'll see just how long this wonderful vacation lasts.... FAX. R&R if you like or if you don't. some errors but I didn't feel like repost
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOTTTT OWN MAX OR THE FLOCK. :D BUT PLEASE, ENJOY THIS STORY. IT'S KINDA MY TAKE ON WHAT -RUMOR HAS IT- JAMES PLANS TO TAKE THIS STORY. CEPT, DIFFERENT, BECAUSE I'M NOT JAMES. :D 3**

I shot up, my hair stuck to my head with sweat. I looked around the room nervously. I could feel something bad was going to happen. I could just tell. I looked over at angel who was curled up against Nudge a branch away from me. It would be so easy to cradle them both and protect them from what was coming. Iggy's feet swung in my face and I knocked them away. I decided I might as well let Fang sleep. I jumped off the branch, letting loose the ends of my wings to soften my decent. I hit the bottom with a quieted thud. I couldn't see Fang but that was normal now day, the way his new power made him disappear. Apparently, it was funny to scare me by randomly reappearing.

"You can go to sleep." I said to the trunk of our tree, feeling more stupid by the moment. Nothing moved. "Fang?" I started walking towards the base. Suddenly, a lump fell to the side, revealing Fang's dark hair draped over his face. It was growing so long. He seriously needed a hair cut. I walked faster. "Fang?" My voice went up an octave, my stomach plummeted. "Fang?!" I hissed, "This is NOT funny!"

I ran to his body and pushed him. "Wake up!" He didn't even flicker an eye. He stayed stock still, almost like he was... No. I fell to my knees and put my two fingers at the base of his neck. His pulse pumped under his skin, too slow. I cursed and rested my hand on his forehead. His head was burning like fire. I almost recoiled. "Fang, what have you done to yourself?" I snapped, hoping he'll answer. I wanted to swear and break trees. Why was the only thing that can make sense in my life messed up? That just wasn't right. I sighed and leaned into a squat. Slowly, I draped his arm over my shoulder and lifted him. He had grown even taller now and weighed even more. I was getting left behind, quickly by the guys height wise.

I unwrapped my wings and pumped hard. Slowly, I got us off the ground, my wings aching. "Damn." I cursed. I fell back to the ground. The only way I could move him was if I woke up Iggy. I pursed my lips and tried again. I gritted my teeth and forced my wings to move faster. A whimper broke through Fang's lips as he feet lifted off and I lost my focus. We fell in a tumble on the ground. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his waist. I pulled him up against the base of the tree and rested his head against it. Slowly, his head rubbed up against my shoulder. I didn't move, my heart sky rocketing. What was I talking about? No it wasn't.

It couldn't be. He was my best friend.

I swallowed and tried to push his head away, but he was just so heavy now days. A small growl grew in the back of my throat. Stupid boy. I sighed and glared out at the horizon. After a while, my eye lids grew heavy. I wasn't normally this tired, but we had been flying hard to get to Gulf Shores. We all wanted a vacation and I knew how sick of running Fang was, even as well as he covered it up. I sighed and ran my hand through my recently cut bangs. hair had been flying all in my face and Angel had taken scissors to my hair. The rest of my hair was knotty and short, after I hacked off my braid. It was me, but I was sick of me.

I tried to ignore his touch and fever that made me sweat more in the Alabama night. The cicadas chirped through the night, singing me a lullaby almost, the way they made my eyes even heavier. I fought against the need for sleep, but what can I say? My will power is only so much...


	2. Chapter 2

I landed on the sand of the beach, sand flailing around me as a spray of the ocean. The flock touched the ground with more or less grace, besides Fang, who rubbed in all the tricks he was taught from the Hawks. I rolled my eyes. Ever since that morning I had been glaring at Fang, mainly because he was the one acting worried about ME. Apparently, I dreamed the fever and fell out of the tree, knocking me unconscious in the grass next to him. Let me tell you, that has NEVER happened to ANY of us before. Either I just set a new record for stupidity or Fang's lying, and I'm betting on the second theory.

I stood from my crouch, the wind blowing back bits of my hair. I looked around and almost fainted, which would also be a first for me. The beach was crowded! Even this late at night! We had just arrived from across the state at 10 p.m. yet people were HERE? What on Earth? I glared at the people, expecting someone to rip out their cell phone and text a picture to everyone they knew. We had been laying low since we made some advertising for global warming, but I should have known it was too good to last. Staying in Arizona with my mother had been the best and we might just have to go back if it was always this crowded.

A warm hand fell on my shoulder, but fell away quickly. "No one saw." Fang muttered. I looked at him then realized why. We were hidden in the shadows, just behind a board walk leading to a hotel. I sighed when I realize that was why he had been heading this way. Unlike me, the supposedly "good" leader, Fang had checked for on-lookers. I gritted my teeth and pushed passed the flock. I sat under a palm tree and stared angrily out at the beach.

Angel skipped over to me and sat herself in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's okay, Max. We don't have to swim."

I rolled my eyes at her altruism. "No, there's no point in being here if we can't relax."

"That's not relaxing." She pointed out.

A smile wavered on my lips for a moment. "Let me rephrase: there's no point in being here if I can't relax."

"That doesn't relax you; it makes you even more nervous." She pressed.

"That's not true. I don't relax unless your happy," I whispered, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "Until you're all happy."

"Well, I'm not happy." Iggy snapped and Fang elbowed him. "What? I'm not. I'm at a beach and I can't see. You'd be unhappy too." He growled.

Sexist pig, I snapped in my head, gritting my teeth again. Angel rolled her eyes. "You don't want to see." Fang interjected.

"WHAT?!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Chill. You don't want to see this. The only reason these people are out here is because they are either A) gay or B) don't wear swimsuits unless they know they won't be seen." He shrugged and remembered that Iggy couldn't see it. "It's actually kind of gross."

My insides flamed with anger. Seriously? We'd been there, what? 10 minutes? And he ALREADY scoped the beach for GIRLS? I scoffed and stood. "I'm going to go call my mom." I hissed angrily, mainly for Nudge and Angel's benefit, even if Angel didn't need it. She rolled her eyes unhelpfully at my excuse and my reaction. "You're being childish, Max." I snorted in response. Oh sweet irony. You must remember, that came from a SIX year old.

Total skipped beside me and followed me to the phone booth. "Personally, I think we should stay." I rolled my eyes again.

"Good thing I don't care then."

"I mean, really, who cares? We can find a place that's abandoned at night!" He continued, ignoring me.

I groaned. "I don't want them to night swim!"

He cocked his little doggy head to the side and I thought about kicking him. He really did know how to get under my skin. "Why?"

"Sharks." I growled, reaching into my pocket for spare change.

He rolled his big black puppy eyes and looked at me. "Angel can take care of them."

I sighed and lost the idea of kicking him. He really could pull off those puppy dog eyes. (You get it! He's a dog and the eyes... oh, screw it.) "I want to be on a beach to mourn rather than Arizona. It's just humid there."

I thought about telling him off for making fun of the only place I've ever considered home, but stopped. His eyes were so big, and he was so cute. Crap. "Fine!" I exclaimed. "Let me call my mother in peace, and we'll talk about places to go!"

After pressing the "talk" button, it rang a few times.

"Hello?" Someone high pitched squeaked on the other end.

"Ella!" I said with a smile.

"Maxy!" She squealed. "This is soon!"

I laughed and tried to play off our bad luck. "There's just a few complications." I said in a hopefully light tone.

"What complications?" I heard in the background. My heart sped as I realized it was MY mother.

"Nothing bad! Just, we can't stay here." I explained, hoping I wasn't whining. That was for Fang's ears only.

"Why on Earth not?" Someone else asked. My stomach twisted. Jeb.

"People. To populated." I said, my voice dimming. I almost wished I could have hung up, but I need some place to go that night.

My mother sighed- I had heard many times while we had stayed for a week. I couldn't endanger further than that much. "I was afraid of that. Why don't you come home, Max?"

My heart flood with happiness. Screw Jeb, I would do anything for my mother. "Total made me promise we'll stay on a beach for his 'mourning'." I whispered into the phone so he wouldn't hear my emphasis and so no one could tell I was already missing my mother after a few days. I needed to be tough Max. Invincible Max. That was me.

"Silly dog. She says hi, I'm sure." I could hear a jingle of a collar as she moved under my mom's feet. "Well, I have an idea, Max."

I waited for her to continue. "I have a friend who can let you stay in... his place..." She said carefully.

I smiled. "That's great, Mom, but the flock and I can't stay here."

"I know, honey. Are you tired?"

I blinked in response. "Not really." I retorted. "Why?"

"Well, his hotel is quite a few miles away..."

"We can handle it." I said assuredly.

"Alright... Max, how do you feel about a private beach in Hawaii?"

I gaped. "You can get us a place in Hawaii?" I exclaimed.

Iggy whooped making a few heads turn our direction. He started dancing around and Fang looked at me expectingly. I shushed Iggy and laughed in the phone. "That's amazing, Mom!" The flock came around me, minus Iggy and Angel who were now dancing in a circle, holding hands.

"Just let me call him and I'll call you back. I love you, Max." She added at the end.

"Love you too." I whispered, awe and shock echoing through my body and my heart warming at her words.

Everyone except Angel, Iggy and now Total looked up at me, except Fang who looked down. "How do you guys feel about flying to Hawaii?"

Nudge screamed and the Gasman through his arms into the air. "NO WAY!" he laughed. "You're mom is so COOL!"

I laughed too and got a glance at Fang. He was watching me, his mouth open. His face was PRICELESS. "Close your mouth before you choke on a fly, Fang." I scolded playfully. He closed his mouth and smiled so big I realized how wind chapped his lips were. Not that I was looking at his lips. Why was I blushing? Crap.

The phone rang just in time. I whipped around and answered it. "Mom?"

"He'll get his son to meet you on the beach. Think you can make it by tomorrow or the day after?" She asked, sounding excited.

"The day after. We'll have to make a food stop." My mom clucked her tongue with understanding. What? We eat a lot. "You sound so... happy." I said in a questioning tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just glad I finally get to help you, Max." She said, her smile prominent in her words. My heart got that squishy feeling again and I tried to hide it away and save the good feeling for later when I'm alone and can think about how awesome my mom was. I didn't want to get all mushy around the Flock. I couldn't be Strong Max if I did.

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered. Then, we were off to Hawaii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. _Thank you for the comments!_:D Sorry, but I've had some trouble finding out just how I wanted to type this one. Writer's Block, more or less. Plus, I'm ignoring math homework. x] Tell me what you think... (Still don't own Max, Angel, Fang, Gasman, Iggy, Ella, or Max's mom. Or Jeb if I mention him. Or Itex. Agh... You get it.)**

We pounded in to the sand, one by one, behind the building. The night was hot and sticky, and the smell of fish and pineapples created a unique taste to the tongue. The battering wind smashed my clothes against my body. I looked over at Nudge who was already pulling out the loose tee shirts we fashioned back in Alabama. I took the white ripped and cut tee she gave me and pulled it over my wings and blue undershirt.

The sand rubbed in between my toes as I pulled off the tennis shoes on my feet. What was the point of shoes? The rest of the flock pulled shirts on over their head, and in Angel's case, a full dress. We all made sure we were covered before diverging into the public eye. Actually, we were all a little antsy. It had been a while since we had been attacked or even had a fight. We were being overcareful.

We walked along the practically abandoned beach. A fire rose from a deck not too far away with music pumping its way over to where we stood. I could practically smell the liquor. A dark figure sat in the sand. I could hear the soft undercurrent of their music in the night, which means they had it up pretty loud. I peeked again at the figure, but even as the moon's blue rays of reflected light couldn't quite place an identity on them.

I decided that if Joseph, my mom's friend's son, was going to be anywhere, it'd be with the rest of the population. Because, unlike certain bird-kids, he probably LIKED hanging around people.

We worked our way to the deck of wood that had splotches soaked with water, alcohol, and something else... "Eww!" Angel cried as I even thought about it. She stepped over the little spots, holding up her dress/shirt like the little princess she is.

I was just about to join the rest of the people on deck surrounding a huge fire in the middle when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned my head, and felt my legs go weak.

He had blonde locks falling into melty honey brown eyes. My stomach curled and my hormones soared. Well, I'm still a frikin' _girl_, even if I'm a little tougher than most. His tan skin streched over toned mussels that made my eyes dance. Not even Sam from Virginia had been _that_ cute. I suddenly forgave Iggy, a little, for being such a sexist pig all the time... A little.

"You, Max?" His voice was smooth and deep. Wow.

"Eh?" I asked, cocking my head. His eyes looked confused and my heart swooped just like in those cheesy teenage movies. I came to myself after one of the kids stomped on my toe. I blinked a few times quickly then smiled. "Yes. I'm Max and this is my flo... Family." I interjected quickly. Crap.

He smiled back. "It's okay; your mom told my dad all about your... situation. I'm Joseph." He held out his dark hand that practically _ate_ mine. My mom told him then? I groaned inwardly. My mom had hedged when I'd asked her about her "friend" in Hawaii. It wasn't important, but I didn't trust easily. Maybe that's why she hedged.

Joseph let go of my hand since I had forgotten to let go. My cheeks burned red. I was blushing? Okay, what was going on?! He looked at a spot past me and smiled again. "So, are you Fang? The one that keeps that blog?" He asked, holding out his hand again. "I'm Joseph."

Fang didn't hold out his hand; he stared at it as if Joseph had just handed him a rat. (Yes, that is still gross! It doesn't matter if you have wings, you're diet doesn't change much! Eww! We're not hawks!) "I got that." He murmured, smirking a bit as Joseph's face fell and his hand swung back to his side.

"You'll have to excuse him!" I buffered, elbowing Fang in the ribs subtly. "He's going through puberty. Lots." I added as a -sucky- explaination. Fang's face immedietly clouded over and I knew he was going to say something horrible. I could just tell.

"Better than PMS, right, Max?" He asked, a fake polite smile rising. I gritted my teeth and elbowed him again. Except hard enough it would break a regular person's ribs. He huffed, but kept his smile, something only Fang could do. Me and the mother just had that little convo, something I never wanted to repeat to ANYONE, but Fang had bothered me about what was bothering me. He bribed me with chocolate chip cookies; he didn't fight fair.

"You'd know." I hissed back. Iggy laughed and held out his own hand to Joseph's general direction. "I'm Iggy, the blind one." He smiled as if he had not a care in the world and looked like he was about to skip.

"Nudge!" She called out from behind the Gasman and Fang.

"The Gasman." Joseph's face converted to confusion but he quickly caught on.

Angel pushed around my legs and held our her hand. "I'm Angel and this is Total." Total squirmed around in her arms and gave me a meaningful look. I shook my head. It was better if he didn't talk. We didn't know if mom had told Joseph's dad THAT...

"Well, hello. I'm Joseph." He smiled again, his eyes lightening the only way that Angel could make people, even FANG, do. "That's a pretty little dog."

She grinned at the same time as me. Total squirmed a bit more, probably holding back some obnoxious comment that was both rude and inappropriate. "Thank you. Do you have a pet?"

He shrugged. "I have a sister. She's seven. Does she count?"

Angel's mouth fell open and she grinned even wider. "You have a sister! That's so cool! Well, show us to our room, Joseph!" She walked over and took his hand, dropping Total on the ground. Total huffed angrily, but in a quiet way and held his nose in the air proudly. We had to pull a knit sweater over his wings too, which had grown into to -his- full size.

We marched up to the tall building next to the party and walked in. Iggy uncovered his ears as we stepped inside the strangely quiet building. The floors where marble tile that was both black and white. It looked expensive. I felt bad about my feet being all gross on it.

Joseph went to four giant sets of golden doors that met in the middle. He pressed a button that lit up and the elevator came quickly. I exchanged a nervous glance with Fang, early feelings set aside. I mean the anger! Not that I have any other feelings for him! Wait... You didn't read that!

We stepped in, each trying not to scream. The only ones who could even relax in the slightest was Gazzy and Nudge... And Joseph, but he doesn't count. For 30 dragging deadly seconds, we were crushed against one another, hoping that we wouldn't die, our hearts pounding... or at least, that was what I was feeling...

The doors flew open with rampaging bird kids and some poor hot guy who had to ride with them. He pointed down a hallway with a kind smile and we all walked that way. Okay, let's get something strait, I wasn't even expecting to SEE Hawaii on a frikin' post card in my lifetime, but now, I had a free ride and a room with... get this... FOOD! IT WAS AWESOME! That was before I saw the room.

I was expecting something not too shabby, but not something that would be quite as amazing as our room was. It was a penthouse, for sure. It looked over the jungle looking place near here with palm trees and such and had three giant rooms and a kitchen right next to the door. As soon as you walked in, you were swallowed by the living room, that had a huge "L" couch and a giant TV facing its back to the big bay windows. To the left was the girls' rooms and to the right, the boys'.

"I'll just let you guys change and I'll show you our place for you until the tourists leave." I blinked at Joseph for a second.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Well, it's August. Kids are starting back school. Soon, it'll just be you, me, and the people who reside here."

I blushed a bit, but otherwise ignored the fact he only specified ME. "What day is it?" I asked carefully, hoping not to bring my question to any certain avian Americans in the room's attention.

"Umm... the 19th I think?" He smiled at me. "I'll be back later. Your mom said you wouldn't have any clothes on you, so we have some in the dressers... So, yeah." He fiddled with the belt buckle around his waist nervously. "Later." He said, then left.

"Bye." I called as the door shut. I was such an idiot. Why must I be deprived from being able to make boys fall over me? Sometimes having wings had it's little consequences, like not being able to talk to cute boys, being tracked all the time, having to save the world, being hunted and -almost- killed, and other fun things.

I sighed and turned to a room full of kids who had to go through what I did, everyday. The only kids who would ever actually understand me... and they looked PISSED?

_Happy Birthday, Max. _I should have guessed. The voice.

Can this day get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento. Yo no tengo un idea para la estoria. ~Sigh~ **

**Sorry again if I just offended some spanish speakers who are thinking "HOLY CRAP YOU STINK!" :P I apologize. **

**AnyWAYZ: I'm grounded. :[ Sorry. But I'm writing when I can! I won't leave you hanging! **

**I prefer to think I'm cooler than that x] THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS...**

**and we'll see 'bout Joseph ;]**

**

* * *

**

I pushed past the angry bird kids and went into the girls room. I knew they wouldn't be happy about me not telling them, but really, I didn't even remember myself. Agh. Not everything is MY fault. I fell on the middle bed (it was love at first sight) and exhaled in an angry fashion. I closed my eyes, pressing them hard together. Of course they couldn't be SERIOUSLY upset. That would be completely pointless. It was my birthday. "What a horrible day to pick up a grudge on someone." I huffed to myself.

I heard the door open and small footsteps to the bed on my right. I peeked through my eyelashes though it was pointless. Angel crossed her legs and sighed at me. "No, we're not actually mad. It's just, you never would have told us."

"So..." I muttered. I pushed myself up as Nudge walked in. She gave me a half-smile and went to the dresser on the left side of the room. She went through the drawers until she found stuff her size. She picked a few different pairs of pajamas and through them at us. "Your mom left you a present." She said. She threw the small box in my direction and it fell in my lap. I rested it next to me without opening it and compressed a sigh.

"Thanks." That was the shortest sentence I'd EVER heard from Nudge. She must have been actually UPSET. I sighed. "Nudge..."

"No, it's okay, seriously. Fang says it's because you didn't want us to freak about your presents and stuff..." She explained, leaning against the dresser. Fang just helped me out? "Speaking of presents, Max, you didn't think you were actually going to get away with that did you? What do you want? Something girly for once? Nah. Probably not. What about..." And she was off on her rant about birthday presents. I tuned out after something about a bow or new hair cut. Oh, God help us all.

*****

Ughhh. What time was it?

The knock that woke me up from the deepest sleep I'd ever had came out again and I groaned. I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself out of bed. I walked to the door and opened it.

Joseph shifted awkwardly when he saw me in my pajamas. I blinked, stunned into silence. "Um. We're supposed to tour the place. Dad thought it would be a good idea while you're waiting..." He said, his eyes not exactly meeting mine.... Ha ha. I don't mean that. No, he was staring at my WINGS. Gross minds.

I pulled them against my back and crossed my arms. "I'll wake them up. Just give us a second to change."

"I can come bac..." He started but I interrupted him.

"It wouldn't matter. You already woke them up; they're already getting dressed most likely. We can't go back to sleep after being woken up." I shrugged.

"Sorry..."

"No, really. It's just training. It's better this way. That way they don't, like, loose it, I guess." Why can't I talk? Grr. "Bye." I said and shut the door.

Gazzy stuck his head out from the boys room. "Who?"

"Get dressed. We're going on a tour." I said, pushing off from the door and walking to the girls room. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" I called out. A bunch of upset cries of how vacation means sleeping in and a bunch of other non-sense rang out, but I ignored them. I went into my room and got dressed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. It's soo short. Don't hate me! Aye! : / **

**I'll write more as the time (and the inspiration) comes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They make my day every time I see I have a new one ^^. I've been really busy with this school nonsense and grounding business, so PLEASE BE PATIENT even though you already are. ;] enjoy mi amigos:**

* * *

I quite litterally couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at this rock. It was huge; half of it was hidden behind clouds of empty smoke. Angel was already stripped of over clothes, throwing herself off the rocky ledge that surrounded the perfectly blue water. It was gorgeous with its leafy, green drapery. Made me -almost- wish that I lived in the jungle or something. Joseph had shown us the hotel, which of course had been marvelous, but it was nothing compared to his secret spot.

"No one knows about it but me; not even my dad knows." He had informed us as he had pushed a giant green leaf away and show us into the clearing. A waterfall fell over a rocky mountain that didn't seem to have a limit and into the pool of cool water.

"This. Is. Awesome." Nuge called, jumping down from a high peak near the clouds. She screamed, folding her wings in for maximum effect **(:P)**. The splash slapped against my shirt, making it stick to me. I pursed my lips. Joseph never said we were going to be near water.

_But you're near the ocean, Max._ The voice chimed in, unhelpfully.

_Thanks, voice. Or are you magically Jeb again? _I snapped in my head. My birthday definatly wasn't going as I planned (not that I had planned, but still).

As soon as I though it, something slammed hard against me and I skid across the rough surface of the rock, slipping over the edge. I dug my fingers into the part of the edge I still had under my lock. My leg burned and I felt a liquid run down my leg. Either I just peed myself or I was bleeding, and tell you the truth, I'm still betting on the second one.

I pulled myself up, growling curse words under my breath, but almost fell back over when I saw who had pushed me.

Fang was laying limp on the rock, his eyes closed and his hair disarrayed. As I perched on my knees, ignoring my protesting leg, and brushed the hair from his face, his eyes fluttered and closed again. I rested my hand on his forehead and practically ripped it away. He was burning _up_. His head felt like he was supporting his own fire or sun.

"Fang. Fang, wake up. Seriously. " I demanded, fear clutching my gut. I scooted closer, moving his head so he was in the shade. Angel was at my side immediately. "What happened?" She cried to me.

"Angel, sweetie, get some cold water. Here," I muttered, pulling my cover shirt over my head and handing it to her. "dump that in the water and give it back. Let's see if we can calm your fever, Fang."

His eyes fluttered again in response, almost as if he were agreeing with me. He moaned as I moved -yet another- piece of hair from his sweating face. He grabbed my hand in a tight grip, his eyes opened wide and a mad look in them. "I'm burning, Max!" He muttered. "Help me!" He moaned, and his eyes closed and his hand fell to his side, limp.

_What's wrong with him?_ I demanded the Voice. Of course it wasn't going to answer. Fang's death wouldn't matter to it! Fang's death. My heart froze and iced over. "No." I growled to myself. "Never."

_You should ask him. _The voice said after a long silence.

Fang stired, his eyes blinking rapidly and opening. Angel fluttered next to me with Iggy right behind her. "What's going on?" He snapped.

I took the cloth from Angel and asked her to explain. I dabbed at his head and his nose squished up in distaste. "You're getting water into my eyes." He said in a gravelly and weak voice. I gritted my teeth. Even when he was barely on the verge of contentiousness he was annoying as anything.

"Sorry I can't play nurse perfectly for you, Fang, but considering the fact you said that this fever never happened, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be complaining." I snapped back, brushing back his hair with the cloth; it stuck to the other locks and another drop fell down the side of his neck. His muscular neck. Oh.

"You mean this has happened before?" Iggy asked. I looked back and realized the whole flock (plus Joseph) was hovering over us.

"Do you guys mind? I mean, really? He's fine; just a bit feverish. Go have fun; relax. Please." I told them. Nudge sighed and pulled Angel with her to the edge of the bank where there was actually sand and their towels were spread out. Iggy grunted, but Gazzy eventually pulled him back out to the diving rocks. Total had decided he would rather stay at the hotel and watch TV than go swimming, so I knew where he was.

Joseph watched me as I continued to dab Fang's head, who had decided he was going to sleep againg, and I ignored him. "You really care for them, don't you?"

I looked up at him surprised. "Of course." I answered, continuing to dab at Fang's burning forehead. I grabbed a bottle of water Angel had also filled up and poured it on the cloth.

"That must be lonely." He said, again, surprising me. I blinked at him, but decided not to reply. "You have to go through all of that decision making and stuff all by yourself. You don't have any adults, besides your mom. And from what I hear, you tend to stay away from her place."

I thought over what he was saying while fiddling my fingers... and brushing back Fang's hair. I stopped as soon as I realized I was doing it and looked towards Joseph. "I don't want her to get hurt. Or Ella." I offered after a while. But after he pointed it out to me, I realized I was alone. Of course, I had felt alone before, but I've never had anyone else actually understand that... Besides Fang. But did he even really understand? He's so... unemotional. How could he understand the one thing he doesn't show?

I touched Fang's head to find it ice cold. His eyes remained closed and I pulled away. "I know you're awake, genius." He grinned in response, but it was short-lived. I turned to tell Joseph that it didn't really matter; I had help if I needed it, but he was gone. I shook my head and my eyebrows came together in confusion.

Fang opened his dark eyes and looked at me. "He's wrong, Max. You know that, right?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping, Fang? That's very James Bond of you."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so obnoxious. But you're not alone Max. Iggy, Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Total are there for you..." He trailed off. "I'm always here too."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Fang. But this doesn't get you off the hook for explaining this fainting thing." He rolled his eyes and sat up. He moved over to a rock and pulled out his bag from behind it. Paranoid much?

He reached inside of it and pulled out a little box. "I don't." I muttered. He grinned.

"Just open it, Stupid." I gave him an untrustworthy look and took the box. I opened it and, sadly, I gasped. It was so _pretty._ I mean, common, kids! I like shoes, and glittery things! I do have a feminine side... just hidden away... for good reasons.

Inside the box was a silver necklace that had an oval pendant that read: "maximum" in cursive letters. I smiled. "I finally have a dog tag! Thanks, Fang!" He grinned at me and nodded.

"Though you'd like it." He gave me a small smile and I realized this actually was an emotional moment for Fang. That must be why he switched back to half-sentences. The weirdo. He stood up and threw his pack behind the rock. After he walked away, jumped into the pool of water, and I ogled at the necklace some more, I realized, he actually DID get out of explaining the fainting fiasco. Stupid bird-boy.

_You shouldn't be so easily mislead, Maximum. _The voice has decided to make yet another remark on my flaws! Thanks voice! I'll keep it in mind! _Max, I'm serious. Something could be wrong, deadly so. Fang's apart you just as much as I am, whether you realize it or not. It wouldn't effect me if he died, but it would effect you, Maximum. In more way than one. _

_What do you mean?_ I snapped in my head, but once again, the voice took his vow of silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you guys so much. ^^ I love the reviews. Thanks for your support and for actually reading my updates. :P You guys totally rock my socks. :D I don't own Max or Fang or Total or Angel or... well you get it. (:[ awww. Nudge, Iggy, and The Gasman feel unloved because they weren't in that rant. :[ My b)**

* * *

I stropped past the kids on the beach and as soon as I was behind the hotel, I released my wings. Stupid, Fang. I take my shirt off my own back to help him and he won't even tell me what on Earth is going on! I hate him. I landed on the ledge of a few cement blocks and pushed the window back. I flew in, compressing my wings enough to fit through and into the room.

Total looked at me, completely taken by surprise. "Oh, thank God." He exclaimed. "Can you please call your house now? I just need to talk to Akila." He jumped off his perch on the back of the sofa and skimpered over to me. I brushed past him and slammed the door.

"Well, fine then." He humphed and I heard his collar jingle as he hopped back on to his post.

******

I woke up groggy and looked at the clock. It was frigin' 2 in the morning. Arg! I pushed myself up into a sleeping position and brushed back my bangs. Angel moved a bit in her sleep and Nudge just let out a small moan on my left. I groaned under my breath and stood up, stretching my back. I really wanted to stretch my wings, but the window in the bedroom wasn't big enough unless I wanted to just through myself out the window, no wings included.

I sighed, making Nudge groan again, and opened the door. I moved into the living room, and shook my head when I realize Iggy had crashed with the Gasman on the couch. Seriously? The video game on the screen had been muted and two cars sat on seperated sides, either crashed against a wall or just sitting idly. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

I moved to the kitchen, feeling, and hearing, my stomach scream in protest. I walked two feet in that direction when I heard other movements. I froze instantly, looking for something to protect myself with. On my left sat a large bag of M&Ms and I shrugged. Hey, it might distract them.

I inched towards the entrance to see a dark figure open up the refrigerator, only to shut it in expasperation. "Crap." Came out a deep voice. I almost hoisted the bag at Fang's head, but rested it down on the counter last second.

He spun around quickly and gave me an appraising look. I crossed my arms and blocked his exit. "You ready to spill?" I demanded, my anger making my voice rough. He switched feet and looked at the ground. "No?"

"Well, sorry, Max. I'm hungry, okay?" He snapped, grabbing the bag of M&Ms and trying to push past me. "Let me through."

I stood up strait with an expression I hoped said 'make me'. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at me. His rather full lips. They weren't chapped anymore. Not that I was staring or anything. I looked into his eyes to see him smirking. I blush made itself present and I pushed him so he wasn't so close.

He stumbled backward, regained his balance and pushed me back. He never was a gentleman. I gritted my teeth and took it. "Fang, tell me what's going on, now! And you know I don't mean about why you're in the kitchen in the middle of the night; I can kinda figure that one out." I demanded again through clenched teeth.

He popped a red M&M in his mouth and ignored me. "Just let me through, Maximum."

I rose an eyebrow at my name and re-crossed my arms. "Really? Why is that? What's the rush, Fang?" I shrugged and reached over onto the countertop, letting my fingers run over the faux wood.

He set his jaw; of course he wouldn't answer. "Where's your necklace?" He asked finally.

I snapped; I'll admit it. I pointed my finger under his nose angrily. "Don't you DARE change the subject, Fang! What is going ON with you?" I whisper-shouted.

He slapped my hand away. "I just want to make sure that that Joseph kid didn't steal it."

I gritted my teeth. "Joseph wouldn't do that."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess you'd know." He shrugged and I shoved him again.

"You are so ANNOYING." I hissed.

"Just move over, Max."

"Not until you tell me."

I didn't even see what happened. One second I was blocking his path; the next, I was pressed up in between the wall and Fang, his breath burning my skin. _He must have put down the M&Ms._ I thought to myself.

A loud bang finally echoed through the room and pain arched through my bones. My mouth opened in shock. "What the hell?" I choked out.

Fang's eyes widened and he moved away from me, completely surprised. "I didn't mean..."

I shook my head, struggling to get air in my lungs. Slowly, I slipped down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. "Just leave, Fang. That's what you want." I growled, trying to breath. I wasn't really at loss of breath from the impact; okay, a lie. I was, but also from him being so close. "Whatever."

He looked at me, though I couldn't meet his eyes, and turned away, grabbing those damn M&Ms.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to throw this little chappy in. :] I feel so proud; I've updated twice in two days. :D yay!**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**You make my heart smile when you review and/or subscribe to this story or me. :D Just thought you ought to know. **

**Well, still am not able to say I own the Flock or Dr. Martinez (that's the last name of one of my friends. ^^ go figure) or even the idea to go to Hawaii. :O everyone just gasped, but seriously, if you haven't read the new summary for James's new book, you are seriously missing out. But he's loosing his train of thought for Max, if I do say so myself. No offence of course; I've read and been recommended to read a bunch of his books, but simply don't have the time to. :) **

**And all in good time for all you impatient one's out there :P I won't list names... But you little peoples know who you are. /3 - blasted heart won't show up. :( bummer.**

**ON WE GO!:**

* * *

My heart pounded as I glanced in the mirror. My back was decorated with one giant BRUISE glaring at me. You know you're suffering from sleep deprivation when your BRUISES glare at you. I rolled my eyes, went to my bed, and pulled the covers over my head. Slowly, I drifted into a deep sleep.

The smell of bacon was what made my eyes open. I jumped up, my stomach still aching from last night. I got dressed quickly, pulling on my swim suit. Joseph had said that we were going to the beach today and to wear a bathing suit. I walked to the dresser and searched through the drawer. I let out a loud groan that stired Angel. I hadn't even realized she was still asleep. My bad.

I pulled the only _non-skankish_ swimsuit out to realize it was still fit for the curvy girls. Not the bird girl who happened to be able to eat as much as she wants and not gain a single pound, or curve. Crap.

I pulled it on and tied it, looking at myself in the mirror. Not bad. Then I turned around.

A loud gasp came from behind me and I met Angel's eyes. "Max?!" She squealed. "What happened?"

Nudge woke up, her hair sticking up so I almost laughed. "What are you talking about, Angel?" Nudge supplied groggily. She rubbed her eyes. "She looks gorgeous."

"Turn her around." Angel muttered. I pulled my tee off the ground and pulled it on quickly.

"I went flying last night and bruised my wing. I guess I hurt more than that, but whatever. It doesn't hurt." I lied. I remembered it though. I remembered Fang's anger coming prominent in his eyes and him practically throwing me against the wall. I even cringed as I remembered that loud _bang_ that had sounded as a result. I knew Angel was trying to get into my thoughts so I quickly changed subjects to the necklace Fang gave me, thinking about whether I should wear it as a peace-offering or not. Angel smirked.

"Fang gave you a necklace?" I was right, that evil child. She smirked again.

"Angel, didn't we talk about privacy?" I snapped - well as much as I could at Angel- and pulled shorts over my swimsuit bottoms. She grinned.

"Whatever you say, Max. Hey, Nudge, guess what Max's present was from Fang?"

Nudge's eyes lit up and she rushed over to Angel's bed. "Oooh! He gave her a present? How cute!" She exclaimed.

"Excuse me, guys, but I'm kind of right here?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"He gave her a necklace with her name on it!" Angel ogled. Nudge looked at me. "Well, where is it? Are you going to wear it? That's so cute, Max! You totally should! He'd be unable to stop looking at you in that swimsuit AND his necklace on! Aww...."

I gave her a look that said 'not going to happen in a million years' and her smile fell. She stood up and wrapped me up in a hug. "I wish you would."

I gave a little gasp of pain as she squeazed me in the wrong places. She pulled away. "What's wrong?" Angel's eyes were filled with worry again, and I couldn't take it. I needed to get out of there, fast.

"Nothing." I muttered and pushed out into the living room only to freeze in my tracks. Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman looked up, each in their own swim trunks. I didn't say anything and as soon as my eyes fell on Fang I turned away towards the TV. I could practically see him sizing up my reaction and become stiff over it himself. He probably was even rolling his eyes. I looked back, just to make sure, but instead I saw him staring at his feet, hurt in his eyes. That's when I knew I wasn't going to tell any one else about the bruise. The Rock seemed broken for two seconds, then looked back to the TV, impassive as ever.

Anger flowed through my viens. I couldn't get to the beach fast enough.

****

I sighed as I leaned back in the beach chair. Angel was under water somewhere; Iggy and the Gasman were throwing glops of wet sand at each other and I just thanked God they hadn't bothered with bombs... yet; Nudge was building a sand castle with Joseph which was definatly the cutest thing I'd seen in a while. Joseph laughed and flashed me a wink every now and then, giving my heart a tiny squeeze. Why was he so cute?

As if he had heard my thoughts, he grinned at me and pushed up. Nudge followed him over to me and stood in front of their work, only to reveal in dramatically. "TA-DA!" She squealed.

"Not bad." I commented, pulling down my cheap sunglasses to look at it. The sun was setting and Nudge scurried over to Angel, who just popped her angelic curls from the surface. Joseph gave me yet another atrociously attractive grin and sat down next to me.

"Hey," He nudged my elbow and I saw what he was pointing out. "Isn't that pretty?" He asked, motioning again to the sinking sun, backdropped with oranges and purples.

I took off my funky-colored sunglasses and took a long look. "Yep." I agreed. He laughed and my heart melted a bit.

I reached to put them back on but he stopped me. "Don't." He muttered, grinning again. "You have really pretty eyes." He whispered, leaning closer to me. My eyes widened in response. I'd only kissed one boy so far; okay, another lie. Two, but Sam didn't count considering he could have actually been trying to kill me. That reminded me. I had been avoiding Fang all day and now I had no idea where he was.

Wait. What on Earth was I doing? A really cute guy was trying to kiss me and I was thinking about FANG? What?

Joseph leaned closer, bringing me back to Earth, or somewhere better. I smiled and leaned in myself.

Then a giant mountain of wet sand fell in my hair. I looked up angry to find Iggy and the Gasman staring down at us, high-fiving. Oh no they did NOT. I stood up to shout at them, but Joseph grabbed my arm. I looked at him and almost laughed myself. He was completely covered. It dripped in his hair and down his quite muscular chest. Oh snap. "It's all good. Seriously." He murmured. _He's such a good guy_, I thought to myself.

Then someone tutted... IN MY HEAD.

I groaned inwardly. _I know you're listening. _I called to the voice.

A small chuckle came up then faded. Whatever. Weird much.

Joseph frowned as Iggy and the Gasman clashed to the ground next to us. "What happened to your back?"

_Oh crap._ Was my first thought. Only not crap. I think you catch my drift. I shrugged out of his grasp and sat back down in the chair slowly, trying not to put too much pressure in one spot. "Nothing."

"What's wrong with her back?" Iggy asked. The Gasman's mouth was hanging open.

"That thing is HUGE, Max! What'd you do? Run into a building?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I didn't run into a BUILDING. Seriously, Gazzy. You know me better than that." I replied. Iggy's face twisted up angrily.

"What am I missing?" He demanded, crossing his arms like a girl... or me at least.

"Max has a bruise on her back." Angel piped up.

"It's nothing." I assured.

"Whatever." Gazzy said, not to sure at all. He walked back over to the ocean and called Iggy over. "Go on." I encouraged. "Enjoy it while it lasts. We're going to the room soon enough."

Iggy sighed and turned towards him. He suddenly let out his wings and swooped up, and dropped, calling: "CANNON BALL!"

Nudge and Angel gave me another look and winked at Joseph. Oh, crap. Joseph.

I looked at him. He had a look that said 'I totally don't believe you so save your bs'. I smiled at him. "Where's Fang?" He asked finally. I shrugged, and looked out at the sea impassively. I saw something click there and he instantly gasped in horror. "It was FANG?" He muttered darkly, his voice taking on a deep guttural sound that made my stomach twist. I shook my head and gave him a 'puh-leaze' look. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm on to you, Ms. Altruism." He muttered. I laughed. Me? Altruistic? Now THAT was BS.

We walked back to the room, the Flock filed in. I waited for them to walk in and was about to follow when Joseph caught my arm again. I turned towards him. His face got really close to mine and my heart jackhammered against my chest. Stupid hormones. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Maybe next time we won't get interrupted." He whispered. He smiled at my burning cheeks and turned away, releasing me. I turned to walk in when I realize the door had been open.

And I had five pairs of mutants' eyes on me. And Iggy just staring in my general direction. "Oh comON! What'd I miss NOW?" He snapped, crossing his arms again. I giggled nervously, then covered my mouth with my hand. I did NOT just giggle.

I saw a dark figure strop off to the window and throw himself out. He stopped in the frame and I blinked when I realized that we had switched places. "I'm sorry." He mouthed, then jumped out the window. Okay, I guess that gives me just more room to avoid him.

Then why did I feel bad about it?

* * *

**BAM! Roasted! :P **

**Okay, this was probably crap, but I really don't feel like studying and I want to get past all this set up crap. Ugh. I hate these first chapters. The good ones are always in the middle and end. ;] REVIEW! I wanna know what YOU want to see happen (only to laugh in your face!) KIDDING! **

**But seriously**

**review.**

**Rock on,**

**~Mini!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**I stillll don't own Maximum Ride or any other characters. D: It makes me sad, but true. ;]**

**And, krissy, the reason I write this is because "Yellow" from Coldplay comes on and it always reminds me of FAXness and stuff. :P**

**ANYWAYZ: enjoy homebots, while I lie in my death bed of sickness and sleep (yay me!)**

* * *

After grouping our fists and tapping our wrists, the flock went to bed PROPERLY for once, rather than, say, crashing during an attempt at an all-nighter like Iggy and Gazzy had tried to pull...

I was dreaming happily about relaxing on the beach with the Flock and Joseph when a small hand closed on my wrist, shaking me awake. I fluttered my eyes and looked into Angel's wide and worried ones. She shook me again, pulling me into existence. I blinked and groaned, but stopped as her expression sank in. "Angel, what's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"I can't hear him any more!" She cried, tears pouring over the edge. She sank to her knees. "I could hear him on the roof feeling sorry and sad, then it just stopped!"

I pushed up from the bed, not bothering to fix my pajama shorts. "Who, Angel?" I continued, taking her into my arms. She pushed me away.

"You have to find him!" She whispered to me, sinking into hysterics. I brushed back her hair. "Who, Angel?" I demanded.

"He was sitting on the roof!" She continued, pushing me to the door. Dang, that's one strong six year old.

I stopped her by grabbing the outside of the door. "Who?"

I saw it flash in her eyes and I knew. Crapcrapcrapcrap.

_"..on the roof!" _

_"I can't hear him anymore!"_

_"...fainting..."_

Immediately, I went to the bedroom window- which I have mentioned is much to small to fly out of- and pushed myself out, grabbing the edge of the building. I reached the rim of our balcony, pulled up on the railing only to jump off again. I flew as fast as I could, heated winds cutting against my skin. _Faster._ I thought. What if he fell off? The stupid child! I hit the edge of the roof, not slowing down as I folded in my wings.

As I reached the edge on the other side, I nearly fell to my knees in relief. He was sleeping, staring at the sky with closed eyes. Angel's expression replayed in my head. What if it was just because he was sleeping? I sighed and rested my hand on his forehead. OH MY GOD!

I looked from my red hand to his white skin, barely touched by the sun. What the heck? He was even HOTTER than before! **(Temperature wise, guys. :P)** I couldn't even touch his bare skin without it burning me alive. Great. Now how was I supposed to get him and his big but back to the room? Ugh.

I sank down next to him, leaning against his torso. I stared at the sky angrily, trying to think of the pool. Was I supposed to do with him? I leaned back and rested my head on his stomach. I didn't have water or cloth I could use; the beach was too far away and I couldn't chance leaving him here alone. I could call Angel, but then she would be worried and her little six year old mind, as mature as it was, didn't need to worry about these things. I took in a deep breath and realized I could hear Fang's heartbeat.

It pounded against the back of my head, fast and furious as ever. I remembered that time he had been in the hospital, completely at the will of the doctors. Some of my blood ran through his veins as did Iggy's. I had been so worried that day on the beach, telling the Flock to leave and all of us being caught by that man running past us. I tried to remember if there were some reactions that could have been delayed? No. We have fast metabolisms. It would have happened a lot faster than this.

I thought of staring at the box man and his Hulk body guard. Ugh. He was so gross. I had told him about the experation dates and he said that we might only be good for one use if it was necessary... Expiration dates! I blinked rapidly as soon as the thought came. Surely, I would get mine first! I'm the oldest! Supposedly... Oh god. I've had 15 years and Fang's the one who expires first? I shivered, despite the warm night and Fang's furnace of a body.

This was only a theory right now, I reminded myself. Surely I would get it first. Surely. Fang moved slightly under my head and I turned to face him. His eyes fluttered rapidly and he blinked a few times. What was going on with this kid? I wanted to scream at him. Fang looked at me in confusion and pain filled his eyes for a second before becoming impassive again.

He leaned back and I pushed myself up, realizing just how weird that would be. I sat next to him, sitting on my knees. His eyes met mine again and he winced. I sighed and touched his forehead, feeling as his skin cooled right under my hand. Weirddd!! I pulled away and he blinked at me, confused again.

"Will you please just tell me what's going on, Fang?" I whispered, trying to keep the begging and iritation out of my voice.

"I don't know." He breathed, his head falling to the right and his eyes closing again. I leaned over, touching his forehead. It was cool, or as cool as his skin gets.

"Fang?" I asked.

"'M so sorry, Max." He murmured, his eyes remaining closed. "So sorry."

"Shh. It's okay." I whispered. I brushed his hair from his face and his eyes opened to meet mine.

"Sorry." He muttered again, watching my hand as I pulled it away. Pain filled his eyes again and it scared me.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore, Fang." I lied. Or was I lying. I reached and touched the spot that had been bothering me all day, but I couldn't feel the pain. I blinked a few times, surprised. "I'm not even hurt." I continued. I could have sworn that bruise was still there!

He sighed and a small ghost of a smile rested on his mouth. "Good. Was worried..." Even then he doesn't use complete sentences! I sighed as well, at patted his shoulder.

"Well, I'm fine. Just a little surprised." I kept my hand there and he opened his eyes again.

"Joseph..." I held my breath. "is a douche."

I laughed at him. "Can you fly? Or do I need to get Iggy?"

"M fine, Maxium!" He whispered, on the verge of sinking into sleep again. I smiled and pulled him up. "Come on, Fang. Help me out here." I begged slowly.

He nodded, exhausted and leaned on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up next to me. As I pulled him to the edge of the building's roof, he came to. I unwound my arms from around him and scooted away, watching as he unfolded his wings that made the night's sky look bright.

He pushed off and flew, pausing to look back at me. I flew out to where he was, shaking of the amazement that took me when I watched his wings glisten in the moonlight. The breeze brushed my wings like a gentle touch, making me smile. I loved flying.

He sighed. "Sorry." He said again, staring at his feet.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. I told you; I wasn't even hurt. I can take care of myself." I shrugged and caught a smile that died as his eyes met mine.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Max." He then dropped and flew in through our window.

I narrowed my eyes and flew after him, landing on the balcony as I saw him jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions with accuracy despite the dark room. I entered, folding in my wings and crossing my arms at him. "What's that's supposed to mean?" I growled.

He looked up at me and shrugged, laughter clear in his eyes. "Well, according to earlier, you're mush in Jospeh's hands..."

I gritted my teeth. "Am not!"

"You _giggled._" He pointed out.

I pouted angrily, not looking at him. I felt kind of stung. I thought the whole reason he had left was because he was... I don't know... jealous?

"So." I shrugged. "Iggy's face made me laugh."

"Giggle." He taunted.

I was about to throw something at him or maybe bend back his hand that was so carelessly flipping through the channels on the TV until he said "mercy" when the girl's door flew open. Angel ran out and threw her arms around his waist. He blinked in surprise and slowly hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She murmured against his shoulder.

He smiled, fixing her so she was watching TV in his lap. My heart melted, watching them sitting peacefully. Angel turned back and patted the spot next to her. I shrugged, taking a seat by her, and continued watching whatever was playing. I wasn't really paying attention; I could feel the heat of Fang's hand across the back of the couch increase. I shot him a concerned look and he shrugged it off. I'd have to check his neck later, I thought and Angel pouted at me.

I blocked her out, finally focusing on the TV, and eventually I fell asleep again, leaning against her and Fang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mlech. I just wanted to add this for the Faxness it offers. :P Still don't own. Ugh. I'm sick of typing that. It's depressing me. :[ And thanks to all that reviewed! It seriously made my day!!!**

* * *

I stared at the mirror, confusion clear in my features. That was TOO weird. In the mirror, my back looked darker, than it had been, and flawless, not a bruise in sight. I blinked a few times, only to have Angel walk in. She grinned at me. "Checking yourself out, Max?" I rolled my eyes and pulled down my shirt.

"No." I muttered, still weirded out.

Her eyebrows came together suddenly. "Didn't you have a bruise on your back from when Fang ran you into the wall?" She asked abruptly. Dammit.

"Fang never did that." I said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but think how ME-like it was. "Whatever." She sighed, her expression clearly piffed. I ruffled her hair, much to her dispair and laughed at her face. "Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo." I kissed her forehead and walked -or flew- to Joseph's Rock as we had come to call it, Angel and the Flock on my heels.

It's all apart of the package: leading children around, kicking Eraser butt, meeting Flyboys, getting captured, being fed BIRD SEED, and having randomly healing bruises. Not weird at all....

******

I leaned back on my elbows, hiding under the brush of trees near the edge of the watering hole. The shade was an amazing relief from the heat and the rock I was perched on was actually cool, something quite uncommon here. I took in a deep breath… Only to spit it out again as water splashed on to me.

I glared out and ripped off my sunglasses with malice. I had one second of complete peace and the boys, including Joseph, were pushing each other off the cliff. The spilling water that disappeared above their heads roared next to them as they threw themselves off the sharp rocks to fall into the crystal clear pool below. Fang was perched on the edge, smiling as he so rarely did as Iggy smacked Joseph in the back of the head playfully and he fell off.

I raised an eyebrow, but forgot why I was even upset. They were having fun, even if it was completely childish. I checked over on the girls who were either on the beach, trying to tan already dark skin or having a contest with a dog even though you can hold your breath as long as you want under water. I crossed my legs and watched my family. The only way this could have been any better was if my mom and Ella were here. Then, my entire family could enjoy this.

Even though I knew this was one of the best moments of my and the flocks lives, I still missed my human family. They were probably eating lunch about now… Oh, wait. There's a time difference. I sighed and watched the kids play.

A rustle of palm trees and a whisper of a foot brushing the rock warned me that I wasn't alone. I turned my head to the side and saw Fang. His wet dark hair was pushed back so it was sticking up in all different directions. He was dripping and a puddle of water lead to a small stream. "Hey." I said.

"What's up?" He asked, jumping down to where I was and swinging his leg next to me.

"Nothing. I'm just watching the flock." I shrugged and leaned back only to sit back up. He made the entire spot I had been lying down wet. "You?"

He rested his elbows on his knees and looked out in front of him. "Don't lie to me, Max. I know you're not happy."

I blinked. Sometimes his uncanny ability to understand what I was feeling was creepy. "I am too happy. The flock is happy." He looked over at me to show me he was rolling his eyes. I pushed my sunglasses up on my nose. "It's true."

"Alright." He muttered. He looked back out at Angel whose blonde curls were floating up in the water. I perched up on my elbows again and watched his eyes light up. "I have something I want to show you." He stated, jumping off the rock and into the air. His black wings gleamed an almost purple color back as he flew higher. "Common, Max!" He called.

I sighed and muttered something about breaking my peace, then threw myself into the air. He went higher and higher without checking to see if I was following. I pumped harder, loving the feeling of air and the breeze as I went to where only birds know about. Fang disappeared behind the cloud of fog that covered the small waterfall's top edge. I flew through it, the water soaking my bathing suit by the time I saw Fang's black shadow hiding at a rock.

I slowly landed down next to him, unable to see the ground below my feet. Fang grinned at me. "Max, you're not afraid of anything, right?"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Course not. Don't worry, Fang. I'll protect you."

He ignored me. "Come here." He said, climbing higher on the rock. I could see these at least. I climbed after him and finally saw the very beginning of the pool. It was a small stream that branched of a giant mountain, starting in a cave and leading over a ledge that jutted out so far I thought it would break if I added any pressure. I stood up and immediately stepped into a trickling edge of the water.

He stood on the very edge of the ledge, smiling back at me. "Wanna jump?"

My smirk died and I tilted my head. "We can't see if we'll run into rocks."

"That adds to the excitement." He was still smiling as he stared out at the small cloud around us. He looked back at me and saw I was still debating. "Oh, common, Max. It'll be exactly like skydiving in the air, except we'll land in water. And no cheating!" He added after a second.

I cursed inwardly, but smiled at him taking a step forward. "Fine; no wings." I walked to the edge, blinking out at the cloud. I could hit a rock. I could DIE. Adrenaline pumped under my skin, adding to my expectance. I was just about to turn back and let Fang call me chicken, but Fang just laughed. "I'm nervous." He said, laughing.

I shook my head, getting a good look at him. "Why is that funny?"

He shrugged, still smiling in a way that made my heart melt like ice cream. "Gazzy found this place with me, but he was too scared to jump. Started worrying 'bout the rocks. Guess he made me nervous." He shrugged again.

I smiled at the idea of Fang getting NERVOUS. I couldn't see it. Mr. Unemotional? Nervous? The idea was laughable. "You're one of the weirdest quiet bird boys I have ever met." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

He shrugged staring out at the cloud again, his smile dimming. "I'm nervous too." He looked me in the eye, and then took my hand, winding his warm fingers around mine, intertwining them like a spider web catching a fly. I blushed and widened my eyes with surprise. "Jump with me?" he suggested.

I smiled. "On the count of three."

"One!" We said together. He squeezed my hand and we both flung each other off as much as throw ourselves off. We went swirling, the air making it hard to breath.

I told myself not to look down, but I never listen. I watched as the cloud disappeared and a few rocks got too close for comfort, then I looked at Fang.

His hair was flying above him as if he were upside down, his eyes wide with excitement and his smile the biggest I've ever seen, but maybe that was from the wind. Remember, this was all in a few seconds time. Then we both plummeted into the water, sinking into the inky deep. I made the mistake of gasping as the change occurred from wind to water, filling my lungs with water.

I swam up, having let go of Fang as soon as we hit. I coughed a bit then grinned like a maniac. I laughed and watched Fang's head pop up as well. His eyes were red and his smile was huge. Black gnarled locks wrapped around his neck and face, framing his joy perfectly. His eyes, dark and normally hidden were burning bright, but there was something there the made me blush; something that was never there or was just as blocked away as everything else with Fang.

I blinked, realizing that I was staring. I swam to the edge and pulled myself on the rock, finding myself breathless, but I wasn't sure if it was just from the jump.

Fang followed after me and pulled himself up. "That was awesome." He grinned at me, meeting my eyes again. I lied back and let my arms rest by my head.

"Awesome." I agreed.

Gazzy jumped on Fang before he could respond. "You jumped off the ledge! And you didn't die! How was it? Did you hit a rock?" He shouted, demanding answers.

"Gee, thanks, Gaz. You really know how to make a girl feel special." I rolled my eyes. Of course it was FANG'S daring self that made us jump. I had NOTHING to do with it, once so ever.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed. "You just splashed away our castle! But that was so COOL!"

"I wanna do it! I wanna!" Angel crowed. "Please, please, PLEASE, Max?"

"Me too!" Gazzy joined in, jumping down next to Angel. Nudge came up right next to her and Iggy pulled himself up on the edge of the rock to put it all together.

I shook my head no as Fang said "Absolutely not." They all whined and moaned about how they weren't babies and could handle themselves, especially Iggy, who was upset we didn't take him with us.

When Total joined it, who, shall I say, before flying with us for a while was afraid of heights, I lost my patience. "I said no and that's final. We're going home." I declared, making sure no one sneaked off to give Evil Kneviel a run for his money.

We were heading back with a bunch of angry children and Iggy when I realized I hadn't seen Joseph since I last checked on the boys. "Where's Joseph?" I asked, worry swallowing me. What if he fell and broke his neck? Hit a rock? Drowned?

Iggy shrugged. "He left a while ago."

"Why?" I pressed, giving Angel a confused look.

Angel grinned evilly and Iggy got an all too innocent look on his face. "I have no idea, Max. Why don't you ask him?"

I rose an eyebrow suspicious. Fang shrugged. "Who cares?" He stated, ripping a leaf calmly from a plant was we walked by and onto the beach. I rolled my eyes at all of them, but smiled. I watched as Angel grabbed Gazzy's hand and took off to the beach, Total yapping at their heals. Nudge walked to the edge and rested her towel down, unfurling her wings to roast as well. Iggy and Fang just followed behind me, and slowly, Iggy jumped after Gazzy who had decided to play hide-and-go-seek underwater with Angel.

I laughed as Total brought his head up with a sand mustache and I saw Fang crack a smile as well.

Today was already great.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys. I'm going to wrap this part up. He he. I'm proud of the nine chapters on here, and I'll probably make 2 or so more. GET READY... for the end of part one, IF I decide to make a part two... which I might. It all depends. :D **

**You know the drill: I don't own these characters (cept Joseph); It belongs to JAMES PATTERSON. Yay. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

I stepped lightly in the sand, trying hard not to focus on how this was SO much like a date. I breathed in slowly, looking at Joseph who skimmed his bare feet through the tide. As if he had sensed my gaze, he looked up, smiling a breath-taking grin that lit up even more in the moonlight. My eyes widened as my cheeks burned, looking at my feet.

We walked in silence for a while, then I squeaked. I KNOW, I KNOW! Maximum Ride, defender of the World just SQUEAKED!

The crab I had stepped on snapped the skin under my foot, causing me to bleed. It moved to the left, shooting me an angry look before being swept away in a wave. I growled under my breath a few choice words, limping to a mound of sand. OF _course_I had to step on a crab! Oh, no! I couldn't get away with just embarrassing myself! I sighed, watching as my foot healed in a few seconds.

"Wow." Joseph commented, aslo watching my foot reproduce cells, blocking the small slit. He smiled at me, kneeling next to me. I sighed.

"We heal fast." I muttered, messing with the sand. I stood up, Joseph needlessly gripping my arm, helping me walk. "I can walk on my own, you know." I added, giving him a confused glance.

"I know, but it gives me an excuse to be closer you." My eyes widened and I hid my face. Well, then. I drummed my fingers against my leg as we walked, his arm thrown over my shoulders carelessly. It was kind of uncomfortable, being so close to him. I could hear his heartbeat; it was slow and thick compared to my own.

He stopped abruptly, picking up something on the ground. He smiled as he handed it to me. "It's a shark's tooth." He stated. "They make some pretty cool necklaces." He motioned to the oval pendant around my neck, shining against his face, giving his face an extra light.

"Thanks." I said, looking down again. He sighed, pulling my chin up. He smiled, leaning in. I blinked rapidly, trying to think of what the HECK I was supposed to do.

Then, he kissed me.

Now, I'm not going to go into details (GROSS!), but was it supposed to be so... Wet? It was practically like he had kissed me after a long swim in the pool. I didn't like it. I immediately compared it to the kisses with Fang... I mean, Sam. And I meant kiss! Not kisses. Of course not.

Suddenly, he was too close, and it was nasty. I pulled away, sitting on the ground. The water came up to my knees, getting my feet wet. Water drops splashed against my thighs, but I ignored it. This suddenly felt... wrong. Weird. Awkward.

Joseph grinned at me, sitting down next to me. I wanted to go to the penthouse, and to put as much distance between me and him as possible. He laughed at my expression. "What's up?"

"I-I dunno." I stumbled, looking at the moon and falling down into the sand. I knew both Angel and Nudge were going to whine about it, but I didn't feel like being careful.

He sighed. "Is there something between you and Fang?" He asked abruptly.

I looked up at him, anger on my face. "He's my best friend." I snapped.

"Yeah, well jumping off a cliff holding hands isn't exactly what BFFs do." He countered. He took a deep breath and watched as I narrowed my eyes. He was annoying! How could I have MISSED that? He gave me a small smile. "Sorry, Max. It's just... I didn't know. It made me... jealous that day, I guess." He looked over to the waves.

Okay, maybe he wasn't annoying. He was sweet. I just don't like sweet. Maybe I like sour. Or salt. Or tasteless.

WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?

"Great, now I've weirded you out." He murmured to himself, not really wanting me to hear, but I did. Because super-hearing does that to you.

"No, I've weirded myself out." I corrected. He laughed, giving me a puzzled glance.

"That's why I like you, Max. You're so... weird."

I stared out at the moon again, avoiding his gaze as he crashed down next to me. "Gee, thanks. You know how to make my heart sing." Because I was weird! That's just why EVERYONE loves me! The scientists like me for my wings, an abnormality; Sam like me because of my appetite and because I wasn't like other girls; now, Joseph liked me because I was WEIRD.

Great.

"That's not how I meant it." He mumbled, turning pink in the darkness. A NORMAL human wouldn't have seen it in the pour light, but I did. He leaned over, kissing me again.

I pushed him off, stalking off. He didn't follow me.

I unfolded my wings, flying off, not really sure where I was going.

*****

When I got home, Nudge and Angel attacked me.

"HOW DID IT GO?"

"DID HE KISS YOU?"

"WAS IT SSOOOOO ROMANTIC?"

"ARE YOU TOGETHER NOW?"

And that was just NUDGE.

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Nudge's face fell and I regretted it, but I just DIDN'T. I sighed again. "But, Max..."

I felt Angel push her way into my thoughts, trying to find something out, but I blocked her out. Angel's brows came together. "No, it's fine, Nudge. If she doesn't want to talk about it, it's no big. Now, who should we make the sand mermaid out of? Iggy, Gazzy, or Fang?" She grinned and Nudge talked out. They went to the couch leaving me alone.

I looked at Angel and smiled. _Thanks, sweetie._ I thought.

She didn't answer, or even look my way. She actually looked completely attentive to Nudge, something that I wasn't even sure NUDGE did. Either she hadn't heard me over Nudge's constant chatter, or she was ignoring me.

I was really hoping it was the first one.

I moved to my room, shutting the door behind me. I curled up on my bed, tired, confused, and feeling completely alone.

* * *

**DUN Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! And there shall be cake! And maybe a little FAXness along the way. ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**:D Maybe one of the last chapters.... Let's see how far I get. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THESE GUYS, BUT I SERIOUSLY WISH I DID. THAT WOULD BE AWESOMENESS. Now, heading off of caps lock for your previous presentation. :D I think...**

* * *

I went out flying by myself as soon as I woke up the next morning, both ignoring Angel and Nudge and myself for how I felt about that night. If I didn't focus on the pattern of the ups and the downs my wings needed to keep air, I would think about how it didn't actually bother me. About how I just wanted to get away from him. About how I didn't really even like him like that anymore.

I sighed. All because of a bad kiss? Was I that shallow? No, I refused to believe it. I hardly had any history with kissing; that could have been amazing for all I know! But still, since then (ten or eleven hours ago) I haven't been able to quiet my head, insisting on figuring this stuff out.

_Maybe you're supposed to, Max. What does your gut say?_ The voice supplied. I sighed inwardly, not really feeling like swallowing a bug.

_I don't know! I thought I was SUPPOSED to save the World? I thought I was SUPPOSED to help the planet? What does figuring out what I feel for Joseph have to do with anything? _I snapped inwardly, mainly at myself though.

The voice sighed. Creepy, trust me. _My poor Max. You will see soon enough, I suppose._

I blinked, stopping mid-flight. WHAT?

It was too late. The voice's presence was gone and I was all alone in my head again.

All alone in general.

This thought led me to Fang's disappearance. I hadn't seen him all day, let alone last night. He was just missing. Of course, I was worried about him; I'd be worried if anyone else in the Flock went missing, but he was someone who was supposed to help me with this. Wasn't he kind of like my emotional dumpster, or something? Oh, God. I was weirding myself out again.

I found myself thinking about that time on the dock, before we went to Antarctica. He had kissed me. His lips had been warm, not wet. Then that Doctor/Scientist thing called _Brigid_. Ugh. Gag me. She was, like, 20! And he was 14! (supposedly.) Grr. I was angry all over again about that. Then I thought about how he could have fainted in mid-air. What if he fell to his death, or something worse?

I turned my course, heading for home, ASAP.

****

When I got there, everything was in a havoc. Iggy had left pans on the stove and a ton of dishes filled the sink. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Something a not-so-lovely color of brown simmered still and I quickly turned off the stove. I sighed angrily. Didn't I teach them somewhat better than this?

I walked to the joined family room, only to find Iggy crashed on the couch, his stomach sticking out to resemble how full he was. I threw a pillow at him and he sat up. "Has Fang been here?"

"Why? Plan on hiding anything ELSE from the rest of us?" He muttered darkly, looking my general direction. I sighed.

"What the heck are you talking about, Ig?" I snapped.

As if I just had knocked down the floodgate, Nudge burst in, Angel on her heels, tear trails down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, fear grabbing my heart.

Gazzy hid his face behind the door, looking from me to Angel. Angel's expression changed from sadness and hurt to fury; pure and oh-so-simple. I almost envied her. In fact, I was surprised how much it.... _resembled_ my face of fury. I blinked. "You know exactly what he's talking about! Since we DON'T! But we do now! He told us!" Nudge continued, hurt lingering still in her eyes.

My eyebrows came together in confusion. Angel frowned even more at me; Nudge really snapped suddenly. "I wish you would have TOLD us, Max! And then you hid that thing about Fang!" She continued, tears falling again. I just wanted to hug her and tell her I had NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT.

"Yes you do!" Angel yelled. My baby. Just. Yelled. At me. My heart sank. She really didn't believe me.

"Lying will get you nowhere, Max." Gazzy said, calm as ever. I sighed, confused.

"I can't even look at you right now." Total added, his own doggy tears in his big brown pouting eyes.

I waited for Iggy to say "Me neither" or something. I waited for a long time, just for them to laugh and say they were kidding. I blinked back tears of my own when I realized I was waiting for nothing. I ripped off the necklace from last night, breaking the chain. I threw it on the ground, stomping out. Not even bothering to reply.

I flew off to the only place I could think of: Joseph's Rock.

I sat on my perch, the one that I had sat on from the very beginning. I thought about this entire trip, then replayed the painful events that had just happened. My heart broke in half. I couldn't believe it. then I recalled they had said "He told us!" Who?

Then it hit me. Fang. Of course. He had been hiding away lately. What the HELL?! He was my best friend! Why would he do that? He's the only one who knew enough about me and the secrets I kept from them to make them that mad! My heart, already broken two, separated, until there was nothing but shattered pieces.

Twigs broke to my right and I was on my feet, fighting position, hoping, somehow, Erasers had come back and were coming to get me. I could use a good run for my money. I couldn't stand this emotional crap!

Joseph walked out, his eyes softening as soon as he saw my face. "Max!" He called. He walked over, and I broke down in his arms as soon as he touched me. Because, honestly? Who did I have left?

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know, I made her an emotional wreck at the moment, but seriously, I'm only 14! Cut me some slack guys! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**and maybe your complaints will get through.**

**Hehe**

**Minnniiii^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wrote the next three all in a hurry, so point out any mistakes and tell me the truth. Disappointment? Hit the mark? :DDDD lovvee youuu guuyyssss. (I'm still on my death bed and SHOULD be sleeping, but you know I love you more!) I know, a BUNCH of people were confused in the last chapter, so the beginning of this chapter will probably have the same effect.. Just remember, Max doesn't know WHY the Flock is mad, WHERE Fang is, or HOW she messed things up. Alrighty: **

* * *

I awoke, groggy and in pain. I must have fallen asleep with Joseph... Wow. Creepy.

As soon as I let out a moan, I stopped myself. Something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact I was sleeping sitting up from my hands being pinned above my head in uncomfortable metal cuffs? Maybe it was the fact the back of my head felt like I had been whacked with a baseball bat? Uh-oh.

I looked out through closed eyes, making my heartbeat slow. Joseph was whispering angrily into a cell phone on the other side. I got a good look around, making note that I saw a glow of light from afar, almost like a cave. Oh, crap. A cave.

Heavy looking metal soldiers littered the edges, eyes all closed as if in a deep slumber. Oh, no, oh, no. This was it. I was going to die. My flock wasn't looking for me; they would just move right on, leaving me behind; they had been so ANGRY with me. And for what? Me to die? Yay. Fang wouldn't even be around to keep them out of trouble. Heh. Funny I was thinking of him when it was possible he stabbed me in the back!

I was going to die right here, right now. My heart beat flew almost like I could and my breathing picked up at the idea, because if I'm not here and Fang's not here, who's going to take care of Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy? Who's going to inch Ig's cup closer without him knowing? Who's going to kiss Angel's tears away? Who's going to put Gaz to sleep when he's upset? Who's going to help Nudge when she goes through all those, I shivered, _girl problems_? I could not die.

_Not without a fight. _I committed to myself. Never.

"What's going on?" I fake-aroused myself.

Joseph's head flipped over to me. Blonde locks that were now on the head of a crazy man. He glared at me. "Good morning, Maximum."

"Oh, my full name. You sure now how to scare ME." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the typicality. How unoriginal.

He smiled tightly. "Able to crack jokes, even when you could die any moment. Amazing. That's why I like you, Max." I blinked. Wait... What? Now that WAS original. I gaped in shock, my stomach churning at the repulsive thought if he meant what I thought he meant. "I can save you, you know. We can be together." He murmured, his blush clear. Oh, yep. That's what I had been thinking. GROSS.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll pass." I growled out, disgusted.

He laughed. "You might not want to refuse me. I can do horrible things to you, whether I like you or not." He stated.

I rolled my eyes AGAIN. Typical. "Yeah, like what? Slobber all over me like you did at the beach like a dog? Or maybe worse than your kissing skills! Maybe you'll pant dog-food breath in my face!" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed, anger flooding every feature and he walked over to me. "Oh no! Not the dog breath!" I screamed. He moved quickly enough for me not to flinch away in time. Then, a fiery pain swelled up my leg.

****

Fang leaned into the mouth of the cave, listening to the sound of Max's voice, alive and well. He knew she couldn't die. Not by Joseph's hand. Never.

"Oh no! Not the dog breath!" She called teasingly. Then, a loud _snap_ filled the cave followed by Max's ear piercing scream. Instantly, he was running.

_No! _Angel screamed in his head. _Fang, stick to the plan! _Fear and worry tainted her thoughts and Fang could see himself running away in her thoughts, her last hold on a parental figure.

But it was too late; Fang was already half way down the wet, dank cave that still seemed to echo with Max's yelp of pain. _How bout a new plan? You get Max and I kill this guy! _He snapped back, sneaking through the darkness. And running into something metal.

As if he had hit the turn on switch, it's eyes opened, red and for-boding, turning its head towards him. "Attack." said a bad recording of a human male voice. Fang rolled his eyes and punched it into the wall.

"How 'bout we don't?" He growled for the second time in a minutes time, throwing it to the side, only to have a lot of little red eyes glaring at him.

"Attack!!!" They all said together.

Uh-oh.

****

My eyes were blurry with tears I couldn't cry; I wouldn't cry them. Not in front of Crazy, any way. I was in a blur of endorphins, deluting out the hard-core pain like water in paint.

Red little bugs glowed in the dark and a dark figure moved as Death, itself in the distance. Maybe I was dying? Surely, death wasn't _this_ painful. Other little figures silhouetted in the darkness moved as well, making my brows come together. Angels?

_We're here, Max. _A beautiful voice whispered in my head, barely reaching me behind the blurriness. No, not angels. My Angel.

I smiled, looking as a shadow attacked Joseph. Weird. Another crawled towards me, feeling the wall. "Max? Where are you?"

"Iggy!" I called drowsily. He sighed. "I'm right here, Iggy." I murmured. His hand landed on my head and he patted it.

"It's okay, Max. Now, I'm going to fix your leg, okay?"

"O'ay" I whispered, feeling his fingers head down my knees and on my shin. I let out a hiss of pain. He sighed.

"It's a clean break; it'll be easy. You want something to hold onto?" He asked.

"Nah. Angel handled it in the Miiami... I can take et." I whispered out again, my words slurred as if I was on that cursed Valuim again.

"On the count of three." He murmured again. Which meant one.

"One." Pain swelled again, bursting through the cloudy fog that covered everything in my mind, and everything went black.

****

Fang pounded against the robot's body, throwing rocks in every direction. He heard it clunk against metal and watched as the bot sank down on the ground. He blinked in surprise. Maybe not so uh-oh as he thought. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge flew over him like miniature ninjas. He smiled, but was punched in the back. Ouch.

He turned angrily, taking another disposible rock in his hand and pounding it against its chest. He hit harder and harder until he hear the satisfying cruch of metal and saw the robot, barely outlined in the darkness, fall down. He grinned, feeling powerful.

The feeling died as soon as he heard yet another one of Max's trademark help-me-I'm-in-a-hell-of-a-lot-of-pain noises. He ran in that direction, only to crash into another robot, close to the source of the noise. He came up behind it, ready to crunch in it's artificial skull when he saw Iggy turn towards it, punching it hard.

Iggy pulled his hand away, shaking it in the darkness. "Well, crap." He said and the robot punched him back, in the nose. Fang beat it down with the rock, teaching it what he hoped was a well learned lesson. "Don't mess with my family." He growled under his breath, moving on from metal to flesh. **(FYI: I am not calling Iggy weak; this is displaying ONE of the new talents Fang has acquired... :]) **

He looked for that Creep everywhere, ready to bring hell and havoc upon anyone in his way. Fire flamed down his veins as he slammed into more metal, basically throwing the robots on the side of the walls of the cave like garbage. Then, he finally found the Creep he had been looking for.

Just in time to show him just with who and what he was messing with.

****

I woke up, hunched over Iggy's shoulder. He struggled trying to pick me up. "Jesus, what have you been eating for breakfast? Rocks?"

I smiled in the dark. Why was it dark? "I don't know; you make it."

"Max!" He said, putting me against the cave wall, almost knocking me out again. Cave. Knocking me out. Oh, craptastic. **(:D Yeah, I did just make her say "craptastic" So evil am I.)**

"Iggy!" I said, taking in the sight of him, still a little blurry in the eyes but I was fine otherwise. His nose was bleeding. I looked around the dark, only to see small figures fighting bigger, more squared off ones. I sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Not really bad. They're even worse built that Flyboys." He said, looking my general direction. "How's the leg?"

"Trying not to think about it, but it feels better, Ig. Thanks." He smiled.

"No prob."

Then, a light flashed. Suddenly, I could see it clear as day.

Fang stood opposed to a very, suddenly, BIG Joseph. So Joseph wasn't normal EITHER. Well, that makes some sense of a few things.

Now, let's get a few things strait. We're tall and even though we're not like, mussel men or something, we're strong, but Joseph was two times as taller than Fang, his mussel pulsing under his skin. I cringed away. What the heck had I frikin' kissed? UGH! Just imagine a Hulk without the green skin and blonde hair. That's what I had kissed. UGhhhhh.... Is it weird I have a need to lick the cave wall?

I watched helplessly on my one good leg as Fang launched himself against the Hulkish Joseph, trying to attack something as big as a _mountain_. I held my breath, simply watching in the new found light while Joseph, or Hulky Joseph, anyway, launched him up against a cave wall, hard enough to give even US a concussion. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as Fang simply pulled himself back up as if it were a simple punch in the mouth.

Fang pushed himself into Hulk again, throwing HIM up against the wall. Well, that's new. I wasn't sure I could even do that with Gazzy, Nudge, and IGGY's help. That was something serious, right there.

Fang punched Hulk in the mouth, and folded out his wings to get a better aim. He threw more punches, left and right. Then, Hulk through him across the room, damaging him FOR SURE this time. But Fang didn't show it; he wiped his mouth, heading back over to Hulk's spot. He let out a lethal growl and flew up in strong, long sweeps.

Only to be slashed out of the air like a moth.

I knew this was going to end badly, no matter how strong Fang suddenly was. "Iggy!" I demanded. "Take me to Fang. Now."

Iggy sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, princess, but your knight in shining armor is about to get himself killed."

"Exactly. Now, Iggy."

And he did. Because I control him like that. Not really a good way to win his good graces back right? Well, too bad. Iggy helped me limp slowly over to their little battlefield, right as Fang was launched right over our heads, pounding into the rock hard enough to make it shake. The ground under my feet gave a worrying grumble, but it subsided quickly.

I threw myself over to his weak body, shaking under me. He looked up, surprised to see ME on top of him. "Umm, Max..."

But he was cut off.

Because I kissed him.

Another loud sound filled the air as Hulk realized it too. Fang tried to push me off, but I wound my fingers into his -rather soft, might I add- hair. His lips stayed stiff under mine, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. I pulled up. "Kiss me back." I growled. "Now." And he did. His fiery mouth crushed itself against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, and his burning body glowered under mine angrily, like a bad chemical reaction.

I heard a humanly moan from in the distance and pulled away, looking at a fainted Joseph. He was lying in the middle of the natural arena of the cave, under the _hole in the ceiling_. I wasn't even gonna ASK about that one.

Fang moved awkwardly under me. "Um.. Max? Shouldn't you get off me so we can hand cuff him now?" He suggested.

I had my hand rested on his chest and tried to play it off as patting his shoulder. "That is the best plan ever, but considering I can't really move..."

He nodded, moving out from under me and gently resting my on the ground. Iggy picked me up, followed by Nudge who supported my left horribly.

And we left, knowing fully well that after Joseph turned to Hulk again, those little metal things wouldn't do shi...

_Watch it, Max. You're mom doesn't want that language from you. _Jeb/The Voice chimed it. I gritted my teeth.

_Mind you're own business. _

_You ARE my business, Max. _He added, but faded. Whatever. Fang sighed, after being rid of Hulk, and scooped me up, easily carrying me. What wimps.

And THEN we left.

* * *

**~sigh~ FAX. Mwahaha. **

**I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HUG OF APPROVAL IF YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOU UNDERSTOOD FANG'S NEW POWER. I realllllly didn't feel like just being like "oh, yeah, and then he was gifted with..." FILL IN HERE. **

**:D Yay. Long chapter. Please just review with questions/point of views/opinions/if you just feel like bitching someone out. It's okay. I'm a big girl. I can take it. ;]**


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER... of part One, my dears.. maybe. :D it depends. Should I continue? And NoZombieIsSafeFromChicagoTed? Here's your cake. ;] It could be fake, but we'll have to see...**

**I STILL DON'T OWN 'EM. Ya, ya. You know that... BLah bLaH blaahhhhh. No one's even reading this now. ~sigh~ Oh, wellz. those who are: here we goessss!:**

* * *

I tried hard not to complain while we were flying over green trees; they were probably still mad at me. I just wanted to hug and kiss them all, even if Gazzy smelled like a dirty sock and Iggy might blow me up afterwards. I just wanted them to know that I was always going to tell them EVERYTHING about my dates from here on out, or whatever else they wanted to know!

I managed to keep my mouth closed, even as Fang's hand slowly reached my broken bone. Before I could, I don't know, knock us out of the sky? Tell him to move his hand politely? a searing pain of fire spread through my aching calf and down my shin bone. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, surprised by this rampage of pain, so quickly running through my muscels. Ouch!

Fang flew on, completely oblivious. I wanted to scream so bad, but bit my tongue until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. Then, like magic, it was gone.

All of the pain. **(while some people get Virtual Hug of Approval, ShadowAmunet gets that and a super high five *where everyone jumps and claps their hands together* for guessing! Whoop!)**

I blinked in response. "Everyone, land!" I said in my best leader voice, or as good as I could do while being carried bridal style. Fang gave me a look, but didn't question it. We landed on the ground, softly and gently, like he was scared to jostle me.

I wiggled out of his grip, landing on BOTH OF MY FEET. I smirked at his wide eyes. "New power?" He muttered to me.

"Not me. You." I copied his lack of need for complete sentences. It really bugged me sometimes how he did that...

"Well, that makes two." He said, crossing his arms. I gave him a look, but he just smirked at me. Whatever. Weird boy.

"I can still turn into a blue bird!" Angel threw in and I walked... Okay, you caught me. I skipped to her and wrapped her in a big hug.

"And you can read people minds." I laughed and gripped Nudge into a hug, then threw in Gazzy. Iggy sat down next to me and Fang eventually sat in the sand with all of us. I gazed at my family members, completely grateful, even for Total, who must have bitten a few metallic ankles because he wasn't saying anything. I smiled at him and he cuddled with my foot.

"This is so beautiful." I whispered, looking out at the ocean and then at my family. Fang's eye caught mine and he rose an eyebrow. I looked away, quickly, my cheeks burning. "But the suns a bit bright."

"I know. It makes me thank my lucky stars I'm blind." Iggy said sarcastically, pulling out his sunglasses from a bag Fang had stored behind a bush. He smiled and I laughed. But then we all stopped at once, sensing danger.

Iggy's nose squished up and I felt like I was going to throw up! "GASMAN!" I called. Angel and Nudge screamed, throwing themselves into the air. Iggy waved his hand in front of his nose, laughing. Fang's smile was there as well, and his eyes watered. Gazzy just sat there, a too innocent expression on his face. That evil little child. Arg.

We were flying above it when I realized that the air around our section was slightly tinted green. "Oh, gross!" Angel called, and Iggy laughed again.

"Where we off to, Captain?" Fang asked. I shrugged.

"I have an urge for... Cake." I stated.

Nudge grinned. "Baltimore is the Cake capital of the USA!"

I gave her a look. "How do you know?"

"TV. Can we go? PLEASE? That's where Hairspray takes place! That's my favorite movie! I watched it with Angel! Wasn't it amazing, Angel? Zach Efron is so HOT! Oh my goodness! He has such pretty eyes..." I sighed and we all exchanged a look. **(Is that how you spell the girl.. I mean guys name? Zach Efron?)**

"SHUT UP NUDGE!" We all said at once. She turned pink.

"Sorry, guys."

I laughed, glad to just have her back. "To Baltimore!" I said finally.

"To Baltimore!"

_Have fun, Max. Oh and, Max, by the way? The flock just passed the test._ The voice chimed in.

"What?!" I screamed out loud. More tests? Are you KIDDING me? But... but ITEX is dead! I killed it! I remember threatening the Head Director/Tortoise Bitch Mom! UGH!

_A leader's only as good as her group. They just passed. They have such an impact on your judgement._ The voice added, it's tone calm compared to my steaming thoughts.

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I growled out loud, again. Fang gave me a look that told me I needed to shut up. Iggy was even staring strait at me, a look of complete confusion tainting his pale face.

The voice tutted. _Silly, Max. When will you learn?_

I growled in frustration, while having an urge to break things. "No more games." I muttered darkly.

Again the voice didn't answer. Crap.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE. :DDDDDDDD **

**Yay guys! :D Tell me what you think. Should I continue? And Iggy needs a little someone. I was thinking pink hair? Hehe. REVIEW!!! Plus there's a bunch of stuff I need to fill out... Pot holes really do suck. ~sigh~ :D**

**Lurve you,**

**MINI~~~**


	14. Part 2:Chapter 1

**BEGINNING OF PART TWO: Vacation isn't really amazing when your living with the bane of your existence.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know. :D I'll correct it later, probably. So HERE WE GOES AGAIN: And No, I don't own Maximum Ride. He he. I wish. **

* * *

I watched Iggy slash two rocks together, sparks flinging off into the little pile of sticks. A small flame danced on the kindle, spinning around in circles in the wind. Of course, if I was such a great leader, then WHY was I letting the BLIND one mess with flames and other dangerous things? That's like asking why I didn't cook; I didn't feel like killing someone.

He captured the dancing flame despite its attempts at escape and it caught the wood. The fire spread like... well, wild fire.

After a bad scavenge of food in local dumpster of our little po-dunk town near our secluded spot in the woods, we sat around, toasting it all to a acceptable temperature. Nudge was the luckiest of us all, having found a hot dog. I find that hilariously ironic since she used to be a vegetarian. (You get it? Because you never know exactly WHAT meat is in a...? Oh, why did I bother?)

I had a nice can of beans, which I so altruistically stole from Gazzy (thank me later), and a bit of pizza crust. I sighed. We needed to get to a phone to call my mom... fast. The warmth slid over us as we joked and fooled around. Gazzy leaned against me wearing a tired expression even though I knew he was trying to hide it. He was so good.

I ran my fingers through his feathery blonde hair and soon he was out. His snore was small and could almost still pass as deep breathing... Almost. Angel curled up on my left and Nudge sat on the other side, having a war with Iggy with twigs. "That's not fair! I'm blind!" Iggy whined when she dominated him.

"And I'm a girl!" She said back, giving me a high five over the fire.

"Girls are just generally better, I guess." I said, after breathing in my meal. Angel's fingers were curled around my belt loop, holding on for dear life. Sometimes, she acted so mature, I forgot how young she really was.

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Well, at least guys are better at things that matter." He muttered, throwing his stick in the fire.

"And what's that?" Nudge pressed.

An evil grin spread over Ig's face and I just KNEW it was going to be something disgusting or inappropriate. "Kissing."

I laughed. Everyone gave me a look. Now THAT I could prove wrong. No one else seemed to find the humor in his statement, and Nudge was probably inwardly smacking her forehead for teaming up with me on this. "Well, I know a few bad male kissers." I muttered, drawing in the dirt.

Iggy got a 'oh god I'm gonna puke' look on his face and Nudge was grinning like a maniac. Then Fang was visible -for the first time tonight, he had been so still- as well, cocking an eyebrow. I ignored all of them. "HE DID KISS YOU!" Nudge practically screamed. "I can't believe it! Was it good? Obviously not or else you wouldn't have brought it up, but what if it's only cuz he's a big jerk? I mean, how was it? How bad was it, because it was definitely not..." Iggy covered her mouth.

I turned red in the light. "Nudge, I don't think..."

She gave me those big Bambi eyes and I was done for. "Well, imagine kissing Total, and you'll pretty much get the picture." Total, curled in Angel's legs, twitched his ears at his name, but remained asleep.

"Fang or Joseph?" Iggy asked, receiving a smack from Fang and a twig to the head courtesy of me.

"Well, you went for a moonlit WALK, Max. It should have been romantic and stuff." Nudge added, leaning on her fist dreamily. "With the waves and the sand and the moon."

"I kind of stepped on a crab." I muttered finally.

Fang and Iggy exchanged a look, even if Iggy couldn't see it, and burst out laughing. My cheeks burned again. "It was pretty much a disaster." I added, proudly, holding my head high to prove how much it didn't matter. Wasn't Fang supposed to be angry? Oh, wait. That was just me. "He was completely tongue-tied though."

Iggy stopped and faked gag behind the log he was sitting on with Nudge while Fang just was... well, Fang. Nudge grinned. "Well that's a good sign! Maybe you're a good kisser, Max!" She suggested. I laughed.

"Oh, I KNOW I'm a good kisser." I stated finally. Fang snorted, awarding a death glare from me.

"What? You're so egotistical it's ridiculous." He explained, meeting my eyes. I continued to brush Gazzy's hair back and Angel's hand curled around my belt loop tighter.

"Max?" She murmured groggily. "What's 'rape'?" She asked finally.

I blinked, raising an eyebrow. "It's... Um... Not good, Angel. Where did you hear that?" I muttered, sending the glare around.

"Well, when you were talking about your walk, Fang thought..." She yawned, her little teeth showing out from behind her lips. "'Probably to rape her, the Creep.'" She explained, cuddling closer. "If it's that bad, Fang shouldn't be thinking about those things. Joseph really did like you, Max. Even if Fang didn't trust him and followed you guys. Good thing he did or else we wouldn't have found you in the cave..."

I smiled, my already pink tinted cheeks darker now for sure. Crap. I tucked a blonde curl behind her ear as she rested her head more comfortably on my thigh and slowly her breath deepened and her heart beat sank. Nudge rubbed her eyes and Iggy wrapped his arm around her sportively. Fang was the only one whose eyes were fully alert. I gave him a smirk. "Wanna to take first watch so no one will 'rape' me? Or maybe you want to follow me if I go to the bathroom?" I teased, tucking Gazzy closer to me for his warmth.

Fang gave me an American trademark gesture with his finger and walked to the base of a tree, pulling out his laptop. His fingers danced along the keys. _Like the flame_, I thought, and I found myself sucked into the darkness.

* * *

**Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor: 600,385**

**Yo, kids  
We've been in Hawaii for a while, but yet again, Max has proved to fail at judging character. I'm not going to go into details, but let's just say we left him hand-cuffed to a cave wall, the Sicko. **

**ANYways, the Flock and I are fine. Max is still a dictator; Iggy's still blind; Angel's still kind of scary; Nudge won't shut up; Gazzy smells worse than a dead skunk, and I'm pretty okay too. Max sure is getting along well for all that "hear break" crap some people go on about. But maybe that's just because she doesn't really think about herself that much... Okay, what a lie. She does think about herself, A LOT, but she thinks about us a bit more.**

**Turns out there might be a new kind of mutant out there to look for and avoid. If you see any pretty, stupid, buff, popular, attractive, angry people around (as Max calls a 'Hulk'? I don't even try to understand after a while) then run the exact OPPOSITE direction. Trust me. Even Max fell for their charm. But as I said: No details.**

**Fly on.  
-Fang out**

COMMENTS:

_TerrafinaPink- Oooh, is someone jealous?_

_RodchesterGrandmen- Course he isn't. He's Fang. And awesome. Plus, if it were a stupid buff BAD GUY, Max wouldn't go for that... But I wouldn't mind if she'd go for me... Wanna hook me up?_

_Jesse^^- your so cute and protective, fangy. max should realize she's madly in love with you already. i am. :D _

_Mollyyyy*.*- Max is so strong. I wish I was her. You're pretty okay too, Fang. _

_Winnerace- blech. Angel is kind of REALLY creepy. And Nudge needs a chill pill from what I'VE heard... I like iggy though ^^ he seems funny_

_....._

There were 126 comments. Fang groaned inwardly. Ugh. There was no way in HELL he was replying to all of these. He could just feel the carpel tunnel syndrome coming on. He gazed over the spot, relying more on sound; his eyes were slightly blinded from the computer screen in the darkness. His eyes adjusted and he looked in on the flock.

Iggy had some how managed to sleep thrown over a log behind him like a corpse while supporting Nudge's head. Gazzy was snuggled against Max's shoulder and Angel slept on Max's legs, making her completely unable to move into any other position than sitting up. Her head was leaned forward in a most-likely uncomfortable position. She took a deep breath, letting it out and moving Angel's curls away from her face.

Fang sighed. He couldn't believe he was seriously going to take on two night shifts, but really? Who was Max going to protect in that position? He settled up against the tree for a long night. He'd just have to wake up Iggy later...

* * *

**This chapter's kind of pointless, but I wanted to put the blog in. ^^ **

**THANKS FOR READING. YOU MADE MY LIFE WITH YOUR COMMENT/REVIEWS AND YOU ALWAYS WILL EVEN IF IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE IT. You took the time to tell me that. **

**Miinnniiiiiii**


	15. Part 2:Chapter 2

The projector flickered as the video continued, Max's face shining as she flew off with her Flock. Jeb felt his heart swell with pride. She was an amazing project. His amazing project. One that could not be kept away from the World.

The other men in the room belonged to varying companies, each interested in her and her Flock's "talents". They sat around an oval table, watching as Max's head met with the cave wall. A few decent men flinched while others nodded in approval as she opened her eyes again, completely conscious.

They watched as Iggy, who they all were surprised to see how he was amazing as well for being blind, led her to "the dark one", they had been calling him. Max fell on Fang and they all exchanged looks. Jeb smirked. "She's a smart girl." Jeb said, rewinding the tape to where Jason or Joseph, whatever, offered to run away with her. "They all are."

"That dark one.." spoke up the one woman in the room, her blonde cropped hair falling in her misty green eyes.

"Fang." Jeb reminded her for the fifth time, then nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"He seems to be stronger than the Leader." She muttered, flipping through her pages of her notes.

"A new acquired skill for him. He also has healed from bruises to broken bones." Jeb nodded to the screen where Max skipped over to Angel, only to rewind back to his least favorite part; the boy jumping on her leg, crushing her light bones and making her scream. It gave him chills.

"Not just physically. Emotionally as well." She pressed. Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Max is a 15 year old girl. What do you expect?" She was silenced. "Max is strong-willed and proud. She's a leader and a defeater. She triumphs. That's why both of the males surrendered to a female." Jeb watched as the woman's nose wrinkled up in anger at his words. But she let it go.

"So, can I interest any of you?" Jeb suggested, smirking as the crowd watched past clips of Max fighting with her Flock. He played Angel and the Gasman fighting side by side, smirking as the sun fell on their evilly-lit eyes. They looked almost dangerous. Almost.

Then, they watched as Angel just simply concentrated on one man and he punched himself.

"What does the little boy have as a power?" A man behind him asked. Jeb smiled at a memory of them in Colorado.

"It's unmentionable in proper conversation, but let's just say, there's a reason they call him "the Gasman"." The man's face twisted up, and his eyes widened. The clip continued until it stopped, freezing on Max's face, joy-lit and fist raised. The lights came on instantly and everyone exchanged surprised glances.

"How do you plan to catch them?" One asked.

Jeb frowned instantly. "I don't plan to. They will be hired. Not abused or treated like property. Surely you can see they are clearly still human." Jeb said, making a reference to Max's kiss.

The man blushed. "My apologies."

"No matter. Any one else?" Jeb questioned.

"When do they start?" The woman asked, her eyebrow raised, motioning to the screen.

Jeb smirked. "They already have."

* * *

I couldn't believe it. My luck just SUCKED. "Max, are you there?" My mom asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." I grumbled. "I just wasn't expecting to see her again... so soon." I added. My mom liked her, and I didn't want her to get upset.

"Well, Brigid thought that since the temperatures are spiralling there, she could help bring more awareness. Plus, her dad lives there." My mom supplied, unhelpfully.

Turns out Dr. Amazing was IN Baltimore. I was almost tempted to just say "Well, now we're not going." but the flock found out and they all LOVE Brigid! We can't NOT go say hi to her, Max! Blah blah blah...

"Great!" I said with fake cheerfulness. It was enough to make Iggy flinch and Fang raise an eyebrow.

"I'll contact her for you! I'll call back in a sec, honey. And Max... About the Hawaii..." She started, but I cut her off.

"It's fine, Mom. It's not like you knew he was going to turn into a monster." I said. "Call back in ten minutes." I rested the phone on the receiver, and sat down in the dirt. I needed new clothes any way.

I looked up at everyone's questioning glances. The phone rang and I picked it off the receiver. It fell, slipping out of my hand and I could hear my mother's voice ring out. I brought it to my ear, still sitting. "Hey." I said.

"She wants to meet you at a hotel called 'Baltimore Marriot Waterfront'." My mom said, her smile clear in her words. "I love you, Max. Travel safe!" She called, and I put it down on the hanger.

I sighed and turned around. "We're going to the Marriot Waterfront." I said finally. Angel and Nudge gave a high-five and Fang was happy, or as happy as Fang gets. Which means half of his mouth was turned upward in a cute little smirk... I mean.. Um..

Angel giggled, distracting me. She wiggled her eyebrows and I cursed the day Iggy taught it to her. Narrowing my eyes, I sighed, pushing up and unfolding my wings. "We better get going." I said. "Up and away!" I commanded, and we were off for Part Two of The Wonderful Vacation With Bird Kids and Other Strange Mutants... The title is a working progress...

And apparently, off to see Dr. Brilliance. Ugh.

This should be fun.

* * *

**Here. We. Go. I. Hate. Brigid. With. Her. Red. Hair. And. Fang-Attraction. Ness. Urgh. **

**Review are much needed. What fun I shall have with making Max simply go INSANE with Brigid-ness. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**&Mini&**


	16. Part 2:Chapter 3

I tapped my foot obnoxiously, waiting for Dr. Perfect to get her stuff out of the car. Angel sent me an annoyed glance, taking Gasman's hand and frowning at me. I sighed agitated. What was taking so long?

Fang came out, pulling her suitcase and she was blushing, almost deep enough to make her hair look pale. Did I mention she has red hair? Just like Red-Haired Wonder? I narrowed my eyes and hitched up an eyebrow. "Fang, you're impossible." She said exasperated.

He shrugged, his face still impassive. "I can pull it."

Dr. Altruistic stopped him by grabbing the suitcase. "I can pull it too, now hand it over!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just give me the stupid card so I can get us a frikin' room already?" I growled out, making Iggy jump. It had been a while since I had been REALLY annoyed.

Brigid gave Fang a long look and gave him her -quite awful- attempt at a glare. She nodded, picking through her pockets before throwing it to me. I gave her a forced smile and walked to the entrance.

As soon as I walked in, I felt like an outsider. Everyone had fashionable clothes that were completely spotless, unlike my Wal-Mart jeans that were about to fall off my hallow hips. I walked to the front desk, my hair trailingbehind me with Gazzy and Angel. Iggy had stayed outside with Nudge who was about to crash any moment.

The guy at the desk smirked at me. "Hey, gorgeous."

I felt myself gag. Another blonde except with blue eyes. I just can't stand any more. "Hey. Wanna do your job and give me three rooms?" I asked, smirking as he gaped a bit at my attitude.

"Three rooms?" Angel asked, attracting the clerk's attention.

"No way on EARTH am I sharing a room with her." I muttered. Angel frowned and shook her head. I sighed. When was the last time she washed her hair? It looked close to dread-locks.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to give rooms to minors." He stated, interrupting my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes, and leaned closer to him. He leaned back, surprised by my aggression.

"I'm really not in the mood right now..." I looked at his name tag. "Jared. You might just want to give me that room."

I watched as Angel walked back a bit. Iggy was here now, supporting a now fully alert Nudge. Gazzy even had cringed at my tone. Everyone knowing I meant business. But this guy apparently.

The clerk, Jared, leaned in as well. "Well, if a hot teenager such as yourself isn't in the mood, then why are you getting three separate rooms?" He asked swankily.

"Excuse me?" I growled. I almost lunged to grab his collar, but a hand went out and stopped me. Warmth spread through my whole arm and I knew exactly who it was. I pulled back, smirking as I crossed my arms.

Fang was a full 4 inches taller than me and a head taller than the clerk. His eyes held a 'don't f***ing mess with me or so help me God...' look in them; the rest of his expression just as deadly. "We'll be taking those rooms now." He said in his matchingtone, even rising goosebumps on my arms. He could be seriously the scariest thing around if he wanted.

The clerk blinked in surprise. "Is this your boyfriend you plan on getting pregnant with?" He mused, untethered by Fang's glare. It was Fang's turn to move, but I rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I saw him remembering the LAST time he lost his cool.

He pulled back, his face becoming impassive as ever, but still holding his death glare on the clerk.

Then, as Fang stepped back, I socked him right in the jaw.

He blinked in surprise. Rubbing his jaw, he cried out in pain. His eyes were wide in surprise. He through three room keys at us and moved us on. "No charge." He said finally.

Fang raised an eyebrow, which was his way of calling me a hypocrite, but I just smiled innocently. I turned to find a gapingBrigid. "This is the last time I'm letting you get the room keys." She muttered to herself. Last time? THERE'LL BE MORE?

I smiled at her, which was still forced of course. "No charge." I said, offering her card like a carrot. She took it with a look of disapproval.

"Yes, and I felt like giving him a nice punch in the mouth. He had no right once-so-ever to say anything." She growled under her breath. "Good job, but don't let it happen again." She smiled and walked on, flipping that outrageously amazing hair behind her. I gritted my teeth as Fang stared after her like a lost puppy and bumped shoulders with him, moving past all of them.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

****

I stood in the shower for a while, simply killingtime until Nudge, Angel, and Brigid came back from Wal-Mart. It turned out I actually DID have to share a room with her.

The clerk actually gave us two rooms with two twin beds and one with a king sized. I gritted my teeth at his smart ass giving a room with one bed. What a jerk.

Brigid thought that the boys would be more comfortable if they had one twin bed room and if Angel and Nudge shared the king sized, which leaved me a twin bed room with -you guessed it- Brigid. What a day, what a day.

I got out, not bothering to be quick. I loved showers. I looked in the foggy mirror, wiping it away. I stared at myself for a moment. Was I pretty? Well, the clerk, no matter how much of an idiot he was called me 'gorgeous'. And Joseph liked me. Did Fang thing I was pretty? Did it matter?

Yes. It did.

My heart sunk as I finally let it sink it. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. It did matter. It mattered when he kissed Red-Haired Wonder in the class room. It mattered when he ogled at the cheerleaders. It mattered when he follows Dr. Sex-Appeal around. It mattered when he gave me a look only I would understand. It mattered when he kissed me.

The question was now, did it matter enough?

I sighed, brushing my soaked hair out of my face. I looked at my face, meassuring my looks. Hmm. I haverown hair. Fang likes red hair, that much was clear. I have brown eyes as well. Yay for monotony.

I looked on the sink and away from the depressing mirror and around the edges. A cream bag sat on its side, zipped to maximum compacity. I grabbed it and unzipped it, almost throwing it on the sink counter again in horror.

It was MAKE UP.

I have I ever worn make up? No. I remember when Ella had begged me to wear that and a dress to the congress speach. I had quickly pushed away like it was poisoness, which it kind of was. And here was Dr. Not-So-Perfect-After-All with a butt load of the dangerous stuff.

I flipped through the bag curiously. How bad could it be, really? Did it make people look prettier or was it all just fake? I sighed in agitation, tryingto find something that wasn't pointy or dangerous looking.

A tube that was had a sticker of deep red on top was sitting at the very bottom. It kind of reminded me of Brigid's hair, but I ignored that comment supplied by my mind. I looked at the tube, and read where it said lipstick. Alright. I could do that.

I applied it carefully, covering all of my mouth. I pulled my hand away, only to realize that my lips looked even worse than before. I suppressed a groan. I looked like a bee had stung my lips. Gross.

Then, the worst thing imaginable happened.

The door opened and in came Brigid.

"Max?" She called, dropping a plastic bag to the floor. "You in here?"

I lost my voice for a moment, swallowed up with shame. I had just put on MAKE UP. What was going on with me? "Y-Yeah." I said finally. "I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out."

I reached for the tissue paper frantically, rubbing the red tent off my lips. It smeared, making my already disastrous attempt even worse. Eventually I got most of it off, but it was long enough I should have just taken another shower or two. My lips were raw and red and puffy.

I walked out, after pulling on the night gown Brigid had gotten me she thought was "cute". She gave me a look and my hand went to my mouth. "What happened?" She asked finally.

"Wind chapped." I lied.

"Good thing I got chapstick." She smiled, pulling open one of the many plastic bags on the floor. I groaned inwardly. More lip appliances and I'll be toast. I took it, fake smile in place and rubbed it on, careful to make sure it didn't smear the practically-gone lipstick.

I handed it back and she placed it right back in her bag. "Max, can I ask you a question?" I froze as I was climbingon my bed. Sitting cross-legged, I nodded suspiciously. "Well, why do you hate me so much?" She asked, startling me. She picked up on that a bit, did she?

"I don't..." I started, but she held her hand up the way my mother did when she wanted to insert something important.

"Don't lie. You know, it broke my heart when you did. See, I've always wanted a younger sister to guide, because my older sister wasn't that good to me. When I met you, I realized that maybe I could have a chance at that. You were exactly what I'd want in a sister. Strong, proud, and pretty hard-headed." She looked at her clasped hands on her pink pajama pants and smiled. For one deadly second, I thought she was going to cry. "I was just wondering if I'm really that bad? Would you spend some bonding time or is that too much to ask?"

I sighed inwardly, hearing the voice chuckle in the background. _Laying it on thick, isn't she?_ The voice supplied. That didn't really help but glad someone else thought so too. You're probably thinking the next line will read "Then, I walked over to her and slapped her upside the head screaming 'of course I hate you, you man stealer!'" or something equally outrageous, but I simply didn't feel anger towards her at all. Maybe I was hating her for the wrong reasons, like jealousy. Instead, I gave her a half-smile that was -sadly- genuine. "Sure. Bonding time." I muttered, hardly believing my own ears.

She grinned and leaned over, hugging me awkwardly. "Oh, thanks, Max."

We both layeddown, wrapping ourselves in blankets when she spoke again. "Oh, and Max? Do you want me to teach you how to apply make up?" I blinked in surprise.

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered. She laughed. "I know what lipstick looks like when you smear it, doofus." Or maybe I hated her for the right reasons. "It's just, if you want, I can teach a thing or two about it... And I'd suggest that you use more of a subtle color like light pink. Deep red isn't your color." Yep, I definitely hated her for the right reasons. "Good night, Max." She said happily.

"Don't tell them." I asked...or begged. My memory's kind of fuzzy.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head in the dark. "Sure, Max."

Not that I trusted her. Now I had to spend as much time with her to make sure she DIDN'T TELL. I wouldn't want to loose my edge simply by applying lipstick. I suppressed yet another sigh and closed my eyes, sure I was going to have hauntingdreams about Brigid running away with Fang and me being left with bee-stung lips.

* * *

**:D Hey, guys. I really don't have anything to say 'cept REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Hate? Love? Like? So/So? Wish Brigid would die? Me too! **

**Oh, and I didn't think Brigid had red hair either but the new Maximum Ride excerpt says so, sooo....**

***BTW* I don't own the Maximum Ride characters or Wal-Mart. Unfortunatly. :]**

**:P**

**M~**


	17. Part 2:Chapter 4

I sat, fingering Angel's hair as Nudge rested her head on my shoulder. "That's so romantic!" She cried. Iggy muttered something about chick-flicks being gay and Gazzy stared in horror at the screen as the main character wrapped themselves around one another. He covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers. "GROSS!" He interjected, his voice muffled by the pillow. I blushed as I thought about how I knew how the main character felt. She wanted him, but she couldn't have him, because if she did, it would kill all she stood for. She couldn't let her Flock.. I mean, ideas and beliefs fall away for one boy no matter how perfect.

Fang had left with Dr. Gorgeous to get food and I was with the rest of the Flock. Which I didn't mind at all. Iggy arm was thrown carelessly over my and Nudge's shoulders, long enough to reach Angel's scalp. He petted her head and she sent him a few curious glances. With his other hand tracing the patterns of the comforter, feeling the different colors. He grinned as his hand made shapes out of the design colors.

"Leaves!" He said happily, waiting for correction of approval. I grinned. "Awesome! How'd you do it?" I knew how, but I wanted Iggy to tell me any way. He gave me a look that told me he knew I knew.

"I'm not stupid, Max." He snapped, turning towards the TV. I smiled, just lucky that they all forgave me... for whatever I did...

"Hey, guys?" I asked. A bunch of "Hmmm?"s rang out and I sucked in a breath. "Why were you guys mad at me?" I asked finally. Angel frowned and Nudge hit pause on the TV.

"Because, well, Joseph told us that Fang was really sick and you were hiding it from us and that Fang was mad at you for it, but you didn't want us to know." Nudge rambled, picking at a pillow, lying down on her stomach. "He was lying, right Max?" She asked, her big brown eyes moving to mine. I gave her a half smile.

"Fang was going through some issues, but I just didn't want you guys to worry." I said, still brushing back Angel's hair.

Nudge pouted and Total decided to step in. "We want to know what's going on! We can help! We can handle it; we're not children!" He stated, wearly, only to freeze his little puppy dog eyes on Angel. "Well, I'm not any way. And I can keep a secret, Max."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal..."

"You thought his expiration date had come..." Angel corrected and I sucked in a breath.

"Angel, stop reading my mind. It's rude." I said, making her look at me. "Yes, I did but he was developing... whatever it is he developed."

She sighed and the air in the room was tensed with silence. Then the door burst open.

Brigid dragged herself in, looking frantically at an unconscious Fang next to her. "I don't know what happened!" She explained to my horrified face. Angel sent me a look saying 'you were lying again?' but her face froze into a complimentary horror when she realized I was just as surprised.

I jumped up, running over to him immediatly. "He was carrying a bag and then, he just started swaying. For a while, he was so hot in the hallway, I couldn't even touch him..." I tuned her out.

Silently, I felt his forehead, moving my hand to his cheek and neck. He was warm, but not as hot as he has been. I brushed back his hair and sat his head in my lap. "Get me some cold water or an ice pack." I commanded in a shockingly calm tone. I continued to brush back his hair and when Nudge was back, she sank to her knees next to me. Angel was explaining to Brigid and Iggy what just happened, while Gazzy just watched on the bed.

I dabbed at his head, watching his eyes twitch at the cold. When I pressed it against his neck, his eyes opened wide and he tried to move away. My grip was stronger than his weak self and he relaxed again, looking at me. I continued to try and cool him down. He just watched me, his eyes never leaving mine. I rested the back of my hand against his forehead, smiling softly as his temperature sank.

Then, a frown fell on my lips. "Turn over." I told him. He rose an eyebrow, but fell off his side nonetheless. I brushed up the back of his head, looking for something. Numbers, tattoos, anything, but it was blank, not even dark. I brushed his hair back into its place and felt his eyes look for mine again.

Nudge held the door open with her feet as she sat next to us. He moved his eyes to her. "Where's Brigid?" He grumbled. Are you _kidding_ me?

I pushed his head out of my lap and jumped up, pushing past Nudge who was still crouched over him. I turned to see him rubbing his head and sitting up. I walked over to the king sized bed and threw myself back into my spot. Un-frikin'-believable.

Angel curled back up in my lap, resting her head against my collar bone. Brigid just gave us all a look as we sat, doing nothing while Fang pushed himself up and moved to a chair. I gave her a fake smile, making Nudge's eyes widen and look to the floor. "Didn't Fang tell you? He's been getting a bunch of powers or something. Makes him black-out most of the time." I gave her a disgustingly bright voice and Iggy sent a look my general direction.

"N-No. He didn't." Brigid murmured, giving him a look. She rubbed her arm selfconciously and nodded at the grocery bags, sensing the fact none of us wanted to linger on it. "I brought food." She said, her small polite smile in place.

And let me tell you, there's no other three words in the universe that could probably make us sell our souls faster.

* * *

Iggy could feel the sunset on the back of his neck. His nose took in smells of sticky candies and hot dogs. The city roared with sound, from the drills a few blocks away to the man walking behind him and Nudge who yelled into the cell phone as if trying to tell China something. Iggy's fingers tightened around Nudge's belt loop, feeling helpless as ever. He could imagine it of course.

From what he heard, there was lots of people and buildings and cars. He could taste the smog and polution on his tongue but ignored it. It was twisted slightly with the hint of dust, sweat and hard work, which he imagined was from the construction site nearby. Nudge's yappering could be heard, only if he focused on it. He didn't find the need to, considering she wouldn't stop for his opinion. Bad mistake.

Nudge abruptly moved to the left in the heavy crowd and his hold was broken. He turned his head frequently, listening for her jingle-bell high pitched call, but it was empty. He couldn't hear any one. Not Max's calming voice, Angel's giggly tone, Gazzy's buffered sounds, or Fang's role of distant thunder. He was lost. Alone. In a city.

And he was still blind.

But he could see with his touch.

Nudge's shirt had felt... Black. That's what it was! Black. Just like her dark hair.

Iggy began running his fingers over everyone whose shoulder reached her height of 5'6. He continued frantically, wanting more and more to find her. To grab hold of something that could help him and save him. He needed his eyes, even if he had to have others see for him.

He decided to switch from shirts to hair. No one noticed; they probably thought the tall dude with the awesome glasses wasn't BLIND and DIDN'T need help. He felt hair after hair.

Blonde? Check.

Brunette? Check.

Red? Check.

Blue? Check.

Wait? BLUE? Wow, weird.

He continued until he felt the rough texture of dark black that came with Nudge's hair. He smiled. "Nu.." He stopped. The hair in his hands didn't feel black any more... it felt... Pink?

"Is there a reason you're touching my hair?" A smooth femanine voice snapped, turning around from what he could feel. "Oh. Hi." She said, a smile prominent in her words. Was she pretty? She sounded pretty. But so did Max, and he so didn't even WANT to know.

"Sorry, my friend I was looking for has your color of hair." He said, reaching out again and taking a strip of it, not really thinking about how weird it must have seemed. "Is this strand pink?" He asked finally.

She was quite for a moment, but he could feel a light breeze touch his face and the sound of air against skin rang in his ears. "You're blind." She stated calmly.

"Well, I had no idea!" He countered, smirking in sarcasm. A small heat radiated from where his hand was, so close to her face. Was she blushing?

"How did you know it's pink?" She snapped, probably folding her arms, ripping away the piece he had a hold on.

He folded his arms as well and gave her an appraising look. "It's a talent." He explained lamely.

"Cool talent." She muttered after a while, a smile still there.

"I have more." He replied, wanting to know what she looked like. He wanted to know her reaction. Anger? Laughter? Acceptance? Disgust?

She laughed, giving him a clue. "Well, maybe you'd like to tell me those later." She said, a grin there.

He laughed too. "Maybe."

"Ig.. Oh. Hi." He heard Fang murmur next to him. He could almost kiss him, but the end of this little terror had been fun.

"Ig?" She asked. Was she raising an eyebrow? Rolling her eyes? Dammit, he needed some of those.

"I can't pick what my family gave me." He said coolly. "Yours?"

She gave a small laugh. "Rian." She answered.

"Awesome." He said.

"RAIN!" He heard faintly. He heard her turn, her feet sliding on the pavement. "Oh, I've got to go. I'll see you around though, _Ig._" He didn't even care about her teasing.

"Later." After he heard her turn and walk the opposite direction, he wrapped his fingers around Fang's belt loop. "Is she cute?" He asked, walking next to him dutifully.

"Totally. She's kind of short, but cute in a pixie-ish kind of way." He murmured, not bothering to hold back details. One thing he ONLY did for Iggy. "She has pink in her hair."

"Yay. I know. I felt it." Iggy could just feel the questioning glance Fang gave him, but he just smirked.

He could hear Fang's hair swish to the side and feel the vibration moving through his body as Fang shook his head. "Don't want to know."

Iggy smirked again and they walked back to the group in silence, only to have Nugde cry about how she thought she had lost him and she had seen the cutest scarf EVER. Max mentioned something about mental break-downs and why are you smiling so much? Sexist pig. Angel giggled at his memories and Gasman just stood there, next to someone silent. He was guessing Brigid, because Gaz didn't feel tense. He could normally tell when the Flock was upset because everyone would tense up. It was something he didn't really consider a power as much as intuition.

It still didn't make up for eyes, but beggers can't be choosers.

* * *

**The fever's not gone! Oh NOOOOOO! D: **

**And Brigid isn't either! NOOOOO!!! DDD: **

**Iggy gets a girl though. Ohhhhh! ~wiggle eyebrows~ hehe.**

**^.^MINI **


	18. Part 2:Chapter 5

**HERE'S A WARNING: I CAN'T BLOODY SPELL FOR SHIT. (SORRY ABOUT THE CUSSING, CHILDREN. My emphasis is slightly jaded, but I'm from the south of America. What can you expect?) **

**And yes, I like using British curse words. **

**They entertain me.**

**ANYwayzzz: Have fun! And Review! :D Haha.**

**I'm just kind of winding along here...**

* * *

"Common, Max! It'll be fun!" Brigid encouraged me.

Yeah, I know. You just had to reread that sentence twice to make sure you thought right.

Well, you did.

Brigid was _encouraging me_.

"Please, Max!" Angel begged, grabbing Nudge's hand and joining in a look of pure Bambi-eyed horror. I groaned, letting them finally pin me to the elevated chair. "YES!" Angel exclaimed, patting my arm.

"It will be fine, Max." Nudge started. "They'll make your face all pretty with mascara, eye liner, -insert my cringe right here- lipstick, foundation, lip gloss, lip liner, eye shadow, and eye lash curlers! I've never used an eye lash curler before, but Ella told me that they're kind of hard to work with. I wonder if Brigid would pay for me after you. How exciting is this, Max? We get make-overs!" She gushed, making my head spin. I wasn't even sure what a eye lash curler WAS. Was it supposed to sound so painful or was that my paranoia rearing its ugly head again?

Angel glowed, hanging on the chair to my right. She swung on it as if she were a normal small child and was bored out of her mind. Grinning, her eyes met mine and I could just TELL it had something to do with the "normal" thing.

You're probably kind of confused. Why, per say, was I getting a make-over with Angel, Nudge, and Brigid? Because, that is what apparently Brigid called "quality time". She didn't consider kicking Flyboy butt or preaching about Global Warming or something I could actually HANDLE without puking "quality time". I could just feel those three cheeseburgers, two things of large fries and two chocolate shakes filling my throat.

"Hi, I'm Petunia." said a rather large woman with a heavily decorated face. She smelled slightly like the perfume department (I secretly enjoyed being there... It smells good...) and her short, spiky brown hair was pulled in a poky ponytail on the back of her head. I smiled back without meaning to. She was just one of those people who leaked niceness. It floated around her like its own kind of perfume, sucking everyone in. "I'll be doing your make up today." She added, and suddenly, her niceness wasn't so amazing anymore.

Why can't I find a suitable rock to hide behind?

I opened my mouth to go to the bathroom but Brigid interrupted me. "Can we get a full job?" She asked, ignoring my hard glare.

Petunia smiled, taking in Brigid's rampaging red hair and fiery blue eyes. She turned her gaze towards me, looking at me from different sides. I wanted to slap her and get the heck OUT OF HERE, but Angel gave me big Bambi eyes and Nudge was quick to follow. I gritted my teeth and looked into Petunia's bright green eyes. "Such a pretty girl." She tutted like I was a disappointment to the Female Population.

She reached over, picking up a spiky, black object. She brought it close to my face and I winced away, leaning as far back as I could. "Calm down, Child. It's just mascara! It doesn't hurt unless you get it in your eyes." Slowly, I stopped resisting and just went into a "suffering in silence" kind of act.

She put on a few little exaggerated flourishes before giving me a mirror. Nudge and Angel were giggling and I was scared to look in the mirror. Call me crazy, but suddenly Flyboys, Erasers, and fucking-insane scientists seemed a lot less scary than the thought of what I looked like with MAKE UP.

Jutting out my chin defiantly, I lifted the reflective surface to my face, scared out of my wits. I blanched at the person looking back at me.

She had flawless, dirt-less skin that had no freckles or bags under her great, big hazel, golden-flecked eyes. Her long lashes dashingly brushed her cheeks and tickled my face every time I blinked. Her hair, thought was thrown in a pointless ponytail to begin with, fell down the sides of her face, framing it. Dashes and cuts jutted out in every direction, giving it an edgy look.

That could not, times INFINITY, be me.

I smirked at the mirror and the girl did the same. Angel giggled. "I knew you'd like it, Max."

"Not half bad." I muttered, finally giving the mirror back and stepping out of the chair of torture with a little too much gusto. I gave Nudge a grin who was gawking at me like a comic book nerd who just saw Spiderman.

"YOU. LOOK. HAWT." Nudge crowed, blinking at me in awe. Her smile became so big, I was slightly afraid that it was going to outgrow her face and run away. I laughed.

"You too, Nudge." I said, still smiling.

Brigid smiled at me and I tucked my chin embarrassed suddenly. Nudge hopped in the chair, talking non-stop to Petunia who chuckled heartily and continued about her job. "You really do look pretty, Max." Brigid muttered, brushing a thin lock of hair out of my eyes. I tried to not to pull back too fast -the woman did just pay to have my face painted like at a carnival- and I quickly let it fall back into its place.

"Thanks, Doc." I said, giving her my 'I'm trying my hardest to like you' smile which I didn't even know I had. I sighed, looking back to the floor after sending Angel and Nudge a check-up glance.

Slowly, I drifted away from topic of conversation (something about penguins?) and looked out at the clothes, taking in their vivid colors. I could see every thread and detail if I was close enough, just one little perk to having super awesome vision. I could also see in the dark, which was pretty wicked.

I received new clothes from Brigid yesterday. I was wearing a pair of small jeans that covered my ankles, which is all I pretty much care about. My tee shirt was bright yellow and I wanted to bloody it up so bad, just to feel like myself. Not like I didn't like feeling clean; it was just weird. The last clothes I had gotten from anyone had been through a crazy half-hulk man.

But maybe that's just me...

* * *

I leaned against the railing of the balcony, letting the wind brush my hair back naturally. I just needed a small break from the constant chatter of Nudge, mind-reading of Angel, smelling up the room courtesy of Gazzy, and sarcasm of Iggy. Just a small one.

I heard a slow murmur of voices below and turned to see fire red hair and a tall shadow next to her. I cocked an eyebrow, leaning over the edge trying to hear even better. I groaned inwardly, dropping down onto the person below us's balcony, leaning over it again. Still kind of wish-washy - I was 8 stories up after all.

Slowly, I dropped until I was two below ours. Great.

"So, about those super powers Max brought up... Wanna tell me about them?" Brigid tried and did not succeed at hiding her curiosity. Fang just shrugged.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked back, clasping his hands behind his back.

She shrugged as well. _Well they're a couple of many words, aren't they?_ I thought darkly. "Well, what are they, I guess."

Fang didnt' say anything; he walked over to a giant SUV type truck that Dr. Glamorous had probably been glaring at the entire time we'd been there. He stuck out his right arm, barely taking a grip on the rimming and lifting up as if were a pebble.

I must admit: My appreciation for Fang's new powers just went up a bit.

"So, super-strength? I thought you already had that?" She tested, watching him as he kicked a pebble.

He shrugged again. Typical Fang. "Guess mines just cooler."

I smirked leaning a little too far... and fell.

My foot's slip let off a sound like a gunshot to my sensitive ears and I watched as Fang's head whipped up, darting around. "What's wrong?" Brigid asked timidly. I felt like falling down on top of her but stayed still, hoping to God and back that I was hidden enough in the darkness. Fang slowly calmed down, his eyes trained on my spot for just a half of a second longer than the rest. It was enough to alarm me that he had seen me.

Also enough to tell me I couldn't kick out my kick-butt wings and fly out of this one.

Craptastic and a bowl of bloody rice.

"Stay right here. I'll be back in a sec." He muttered low enough I almost couldn't hear him. He unfurled his giant black monsters of wings and flapped him gently lifting him up. How was he able to be so frikin' graceful? Arg!

As he flew closer, I knew he'd know who I was... Hmmm.. I had two options: 1)Get caught and never live it down or 2)Say I fell and get caught falling ungracefully and never live it down.

Neither was very appealing, I must say.

As he drew closer, I sighed, letting my fingers loosen around the railing.

Then, I was falling into the air, reminding me of that jump with Fang. "Max!" He called down, dropping after me. He caught up quickly, but we were too close to the ground for him to stop us. I tried to fight him off; he didn't need to get hurt because of my stupidity.

I was expecting the ground to hit me full force, take my breath away and make my vision all tunnel-y again. But it didn't. I did hurt though, but not as bad as I thought 8 floors would do to a bird-kid. A quieted moan echoed from under me and I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground, but with someone UNDER ME.

I tried to push away, but Fang was quicker, pinning my down immediately. "Spying, Max?" He said, his breath clearly intact instead of panting and swearing like I would have been, but I guess that's just because of his fancy new healing power he's got. "Rather Bond Girl-ish of you." **(Do you guys know what a Bond Girl is? Just asking. It's those spies Bond always ends up with. Just a little FYI. Cept, Max isn't at ALL like a Bond Girl... Never mind...Gr.)**

Trying to wriggle free, I glared at him. "I slipped. What's it to you?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." I snapped, irritation tingling down my wrists where his hands held mine down. "I was just enjoying the night. Sorry to disrupt your love picnic." I growled out.

He smirked. "You weren't even on our balcony because...?" I gritted my teeth. Damn him and his tough questions.

"Because Angel and Nudge would find me." I bit out in the dark. Then a bright light flashed into my face. A flashlight.

"Are you guys okay?!" Brigid exclaimed, finding Fang on top of me and pinning me down. He sighed, nodding and stood up. He extended his hand to help me but I ignored it. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my jeans and still glaring at Fang. "You suck." I muttered to him, pushing past Brigid, making sure she saw I was mad at him. I was hoping maybe my attempts at being good around her were going to make her a little more on my side than Fang's.

Of course, I was wrong.

I felt flames leap up in my veins at his touch as he turned me around, forcing me to face him. He stopped and looked at my face in the streetlight, completely shocked. I gave him a leveled look, waiting for him to drop my arm. I wasn't sure it was a good fire that span around my arteries and into my heart like a spider's web and I didn't really want to ask myself. He blinked once and shook his head. "Are you wearing make up?" He asked finally, a quieted voice.

"Um.. Maybe." I hedged. His questioning look had something I couldn't really explain in it, but it made the web strings around my heart contract. "Girl-bonding." I muttered. Brigid fought her way through the bushes and I think the bushes were actually winning for a good time there, but she wiggled her way out. She stopped dead at our little moment, giving a small raised eyebrow at his hand twisting around my own.

I turned 5 different shades of scarlet and gave her what I like to call the 'Brigid Grin'. I was basically my 'I'm trying to like you right here so can you not be so perfect? Thanks' smile renamed.

"Let's go upstairs." I muttered, pulling my arm away.

No one said a word.

Can you say "_awkward_"?

* * *

**More FAX later! I pwamiz!!!**

**I've gotten a bunch of calls for FAX and I plan on it in the next chapter x] Rock on, kidzz!**

**:P**

**M^I^N^I^**


	19. Part 2:Chapter 6

**HOLY FAXIFICATION! I totally went over board. The body of this chapter is 3,052 opposed to my previous record of 2,567? I don't remember. Anywayz, I slightly had a little TOO much fun with this chapter. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, BRIGID! Grr... :p**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not James Patterson, though I am kind of flattered. I wish I owned Maximum Ride and Fang and Brigid (okay, maybe not so much) And Iggy and THE Gasman and Angel and Nudge... Yeah, you got it. :D But I don't sooooooo Read my version:**

* * *

Once again, I curse the day I was... Hatched? Layed? Birthed? Test-Tubed?

I grabbed a Cheeto, hoping that if I gave my mouth and hands something to do it wouldn't be so awkward. Why did Brigid just HAVE to take the kids to the firework show? Why did Fang just MYSTERIOUSLY get a headache? Why was I wearing frikin' MAKE UP?

And someone please, for God's sake, tell me why the lights were out?

Okay, so maybe I knew the answer to some of... Okay, _all_ of those questions. Like I had had been at the mall and had my face painted earlier today, and that the kids had REALLY wanted to go, but Fang felt his fainting coming on... We can't have a public display of weakness; it's Fang we're talking about here. I guess this was my fault for voting to stay behind him. I'm kind of jumpy around loud bangs and it doesn't help that it was going to be with Brigid as much as I'm TRYING to like her. "Trying" is the key word in that sentence.

Alright, so maybe I knew why the lights were out. Maybe a little too well since it had been one of my conniving little demons who did it... Iggy and his explosions... Urg.

He had thought it had been a _good _idea to hook up a highly conductible substance to the electricity box in the basement to know if it was _explosive._Where that kid got his common sense, I shall never know. I shook my head at his horrible idea, grabbing another Cheeto, only to have my fingers burned. Not literally of course. Just, like, a spark, I guess. Oh, my that sounds stupid. Never mind. You didn't read that.

Fang's hand pulled away slowly, allowing me to grab a cheese stick and hunch away in my dark little corner. Not that the lights mattered; we could see just fine. It was possibly the fact that Brigid had thought it had been a good idea to light candles since she COULDN'T. Just another reason to not like her, which I was really trying to succeed at. What can I say? I do have a soft side... It's just buried... Deep, deep down...

He leaned back against the poster on the bed (yes, we were on a bed. There's nothing else to sit on, sicko), watching the movie with new interest. "Wow, Fang. I didn't know you like Audrey Hepburn so much." I teased, grabbing another Cheeto.

He smirked, which as good as it gets with Fang, and raised the controler. "Want to change it?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really been watching the movie. I was kind of distracted thinking about how awkward this was. Being, you know, in the dark... and candles... with Fang... and Cheetos, which really didn't add to the romantic-ness, but hell, I do love me some Cheetos. "Why not?"

He flipped through the channels, then stopped, looking at me. "Are you.... blushing?" He asked finally, disbelief drenching his words. I could feel my cheeks burn with heat. Wasn't this make up stuff supposed to cover my face? What the he...

"No." I said, turning my face away a bit.

"I think you are." He retorted, a self-righteous grin spreading over his face. I narrowed my eyes. He turned away from the TV, facing me. He put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking about something. "The only question is why would Maximum Ride, the World's defender, be blushing?"

God, he makes me sound like Jesus. I rolled my eyes. "I think your head is just over-sized." I snapped, knocking on his skull to prove my point.

He cocked an eyebrow. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled his face a bit close for comfort to mine."I don't remember saying anything about myself." He stated pointedly, as if this little fact meant _anything._

I raised an eyebrow as well. "Well, then what were YOU thinking would make me blush?" I asked, my voice coming out a little too quiet. His fingers sent flames dancing up my fingers and down my arm, finding their way to my heart and making it pound.

He grinned, or as much as FANG grins, putting his finger on his chin in deep thought. "Hm... Maybe the fact that you're wearing make up?" He asked finally, his hand trailing down my wrist and winding around my fingers. I actually did blush that time.

I scoffed, despite my small embarrassment. Did I want him to hold my hand? Yes. Should I? "I'm not THAT weirded out by it..." He rose an eyebrow that said 'stop bullshitting me' and I sighed. "Okay, maybe a LITTLE weirded out."

His dark eyes suddenly looked up and into mine. Using his finger, he moved my face left and right as if inspecting it. I would have pulled away, but I was slightly mesmerized by his eyes. Dark and deep, I couldn't really tell what color they actually were. They might have been brown, but you almost couldn't tell where his irises were. Blue was another possibility, but there wasn't enough light to actually tell. He had really pretty eyes; why had I never noticed? Or maybe I had, but just hadn't realized I had? Oh, God, I'm doing that weirding-myself-out thing again...

"You shouldn't. You look..." He seemed to maul it over in his mind, the right word that wouldn't get him PUNCHED.

"I look...?" I prompted, my heart pounding slightly. I looked away from his eyes, letting my fingers play on the comforter.

His hand traveled from my chin until he brushed back an unruly lock of hair and left it to burn on my cheek, locking my eyes with his again. "Beautiful." He breathed slightly, as if scared by what I would do. Tell you the truth, I was kind of scared as well.

I blushed deeper, looking up at him surprisingly shy. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm Maximum Ride, and I was giving my best friend and second in command the gooey-I'm-an-innocent-girly-girl eyes. Sue me, alright? "Really?" I murmured, bringing my -disgustingly sweaty- hand to rest on his on the bed. I gave him a small smile, not really sure what the heck I was doing.

He moved his hand again, until it was on the back of my neck. "Really." He whispered.

And then he kissed me!

Not.

The door burst open with happy bird kids, sending me against the wall in surprise, banging my head immediately. "MAX! THAT WAS SO COOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS GO? IT WAS AMAZING! THERE WERE FLOWERS AND DIFFERENT SHAPES! AND THERE WAS A really CUTE GUY YOU MISSED! Why are you rubbing your head? Are you listening? Why do you look so guilty?" Blah blah blah.

And, yes; if you're wondering, that WAS just Nudge.

And yes, I was rubbing my head. In pain, in angst, and in emotional turmoil. Had I really almost kissed him? Had he really called me beautiful? What would that do to the Flock? Would it work out? Did he really mean it or was it just hormones? Did I mean it or the same? Well, I knew I meant it. I cared about Fang... A bit more than a friend, and I was just beginning to see how that could easily tear us apart.

Fang didn't look at me again. He didn't really look at any one, just down at the ground like he didn't feel worthy of our presence. Was he offended by my haste to get away from him? Could he really not see why I did it? I wanted to sigh in frustration, throw a few colorful words around, and, most surprising of all, kiss Fang for all he's worth, because he certainly is worth something. Maybe a bit more than myself.

_Watch it, Max. _The Voice murmured in the back of my mind.I rolled my eyes. Of course it wouldn't understand what I meant by that last thought.. I didn't even know I meant by that last thought. Why was this happening? Why couldn't I just wake up in Colorado again, in our house all alone when things were easy? Scientists=Bad. Boys=Gross. Fang=Double Gross. Jeb=Dead and NOT a voice in my head. _I've told you before, Max. I'm not always Jeb. _

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I muttered, awarding myself with strange glances from both Brigid and Fang, but his was more curiosity than worry. "Sorry. Just my inner voice." I told her cheerfully, trying to ignore how CLOSE she was to Fang.

Which totally distracted me from a face she made that made everyone burst out laughing. I finally looked at her face that seemed to be locked into complete surprise and worry. Even Iggy was laughing, after probably receiving a few pictures from Angel, if she could do that... Heck, even FANG was chuckling quietly. His dark eyes met mine and he arched an eyebrow. I gave him a small smile that faltered, soaking in the darkness in his stare.

His eyes continued to watch mine, and it seemed he was touching me when he wasn't. My heart still sped as if I was running for my life and my cheeks flamed up slightly. Why was he able to DO that to me? That should be highly against the law. I needed air. Now.

"I'll be back in a second." I muttered, moving past Brigid who was in shock as Iggy told her about the Voice and walked outside. Slowly, I sat on the railing, watching the city lights twinkle. I could hear a few dogs barking. Total would be ashamed, shaking his head and saying "Oh, the poor scoundrels." Even though he was a dog himself. I smiled thinking about it when a whisper of a foot step rang out, tensing me.

I turned towards Fang who walked over to and leaning next to me. He looked up slowly, as if trying to rip his eyes away from the city. "The Voice bothering you again?" He asked in a low tone, ringing in my ears like music. Oh, no. He was what was bothering me.

"No." I whispered. He looked up surprised. Why hadn't I lied? Why? AGH! And then, surprising him again, and myself, I burst into tears. They poured over my cheeks, ruining my make up and everything. Fang pulled me down and I fell against him, crying harder. I didn't even know I wanted to cry, but it felt good.

After a few minutes of completely just sobbing and ruining his shirt, Fang spoke again. "Max? Can I show you something?" He whispered against my hair. His breath warmed me from head to toe and I nodded against his chest. Pulling himself and me up, he kissed my hand. "It's a quick flight, I promise." I just nodded again, waiting for him to jump in the air.

He sighed, leaning over the railing and falling before letting his dark black wings that glowed blue in the moonlight unfurl and make everything look minuscule in comparison. I pushed myself off, not bothering with heavy theatrics and followed in pursuit. His dark wings were swift and graceful, seeming not even to disturb the stars as we swept by. He probably made me look like a hunch-back if you ever saw us fly together. Of course, I would be the hunch-back with wings. Not that I have a hunch-back... Oh, never mind already!

He aimed downward, landing lightly on an old dock that was probably abandoned for danger reasons. I landed next to him, trying not to break it. He sat up on a post swinging his leg and looking over the water. Then, as my eyes followed his train of sight, I gasped.

The other side of Baltimore was covered in even MORE sky-scrapers, lighting up like Christmas trees against the dark sky. Boats and homes on the waterfront each held their own light as well. The best part of it was the fact you saw it again in the still water. The dark ink reflected each light, taking my breath away. I smiled as the trains sparkled and the cars glittered. Not something you hear from someone who tried to stop Global Warming everyday...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked me. I met his eyes to find him looking at me. I nodded, giving him a small smile. I sat down on the edge of the dock, taking off my shoes to run my toes through the ice cold water. He sat down next to me, copying my position. "Max.."

"Fang..." I said at the exact same time.

We each looked at the other confused. "You go first." I decided, looking back over the water.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I was just going to ask what made you cry back there?"

"You." I said without even thinking. Oh, crapcrapcrap. Remember when Joseph broke me leg? Less painful than this. That time Gozen or whatever broke Angel's arm and I winced, having that sound replayed in my nightmares? Better. Remember when my mom cut out my chip and I was high on Valium? Well, let's just say that I would rather on take that conversation with me and Fang afterwards than this.

"Max, will you open your eyes?" He asked. I hadn't even realized I had closed them. Oops.

I sighed, leaning on my knees. "Why me?" He asked, his voice stiff. I sent him a look, but he was looking at the city lights.

I groaned. "We shouldn't be having this conversation..."

"Why me?" He asked again, his voice hard. His eyes held mine and I felt my heart pound again.

"Because I want you." I stated finally. I felt like smacking my head with my hand. I have tact, don't I? A subtle art of complete ingenu..

"You _want _me? It sure didn't seem like it earlier..." He muttered. I stopped, furrowing my eyebrows. That wasn't the response I was expecting. I was waiting for a laugh in my face or maybe a laugh and him saying "NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! Me and Dr. Hott are going to California and AWAY FROM YOU, so later!" Or something..

"What are you talking about? I was about to kiss you, Fang." I muttered, playing with a chip of wood.

He looked at me again, but I didn't bother to look up. I'd only admit something ELSE completely horrible to those big dark eyes of his. He was so still, I looked up just to make sure he hadn't hidden himself again, blending into the night. The thought was slightly unbearable. His dark eyes held surprise and a little something hidden that I wanted to know. I wasn't familiar with it, but I wanted to be.

Suddenly, he fell on me, catching my head against his hand so I didn't bang it against the dock. His other hand moved around my mouth, slowly working its way up to my hairline. He kissed my jaw, meeting my eyes quickly for my reaction. I was speechless. I was emotionless. All I knew is that his every touch held a flame behind it, making my heart move faster and his fingers tingled on my skin, causing goosebumps to rise. I shivered.

He kissed me softly at first, stroking my hairline softly. His lips burned through me, sending shock through my entire body and every cell screamed for more. I un-trapped my arms from under him and he froze as if waiting to be pushed away.

Instead, I wound my fingers in his hair, kissing him harder. His surprise was obvious, but he fell into it quickly. His lips scorched my mouth and his fingers played with my hair. I wiggled myself closer, immediately deciding I wasn't quite close enough. He moved his mouth against mine, his breath burning my skin and making me shiver again with pleasure. Oh, no. This can't happen. Nonononono.

He pulled away from my mouth, kissing down my jaw and on my neck, never really stopping for breath. Not like we had to. I was suddenly thanking God a bit that we were bird-mutants opposed to, oh, I don't know, lizards?

He kissed my mouth again, pulling away to give me a look of satisfaction. He stroked my hair, focusing on it as if it were gold. I smiled at him. "Got that out of your system, then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "For now." He breathed, grinning mischievously at me. Kissing my pulse point, he pulled up and sat back against the dock pole.

I sat up dizzily, trying not to make a fool out of myself. I opened my mouth to tell him that that can't happen again. It simply couldn't if I was supposed to save the World. It couldn't if I planned on keeping the Flock together. _"MAX!" _I heard faintly in the background before I could speak. _"FANG!"_ Someone called again.

We exchanged glances and I let out a small breath, trying to calm myself down, even though I was riding high on a swarm of warm-fuzzies. Gross, right? He gave me a smirk and I frowned. "We'll talk about this later." I decided, standing up and brushing myself off.

I flew towards the sound of our names, trying hard not to think about how all he had to do was TOUCH me and I burned.

Oh, my.

This was worse than I thought.

But that wasn't nearly as horrible as to what I would see when I got to the room...


	20. Part 2:Chapter 7

**_READ THIS_: I WANT YOU TO GO _STRAIT_ TO THE BOOKSTORE/LIBRARY AND _STRAIT_ BUY/RENT THE FIRST MAX BOOK YOU SEE, _STRAIT_ IN FRONT OF YOU, RIGHT THEN RIGHT THERE. IT'S _STRAIT _AWESOMENESS WITH SOME SERIOUS _STRAIT _FAX-TOSITY. **

**AND IT'S _STRAIT _BRILLIANCE. :P**

**Yes. I do realize I have spelt "strai(gh)t" wrong many times in a row and put it in places it really doesn't need to be.**

**_FUCKING SUE ME._**

**Author's note: OVER. ;] *sorry to those who are against cussing***

* * *

As Fang and I landed, he had to grab my arm to steady me.

The smell of sweat and bloodshed hung in the air, making my stomach twist in unease and my knees weak. Nudge was crying on the bed, still screaming our names. I ran in scooping her up and pulling her close. Iggy moaned on the floor and Gazzy was crouched in a corner, hiding. I looked around quickly for Brigid to find her passed out at the door. "What the hell happened?" Fang asked, anger rising.

I ignored his question, though it was my own as well, and scanned the destroyed room again, my heart stopping.

Where was Angel?

_*Five Minutes Earlier*_

Nudge giggled as Angel sent her a thought about how long Max and Fang had been gone. Pushing unruly hair behind her ear, she looked at the screen that Gazzy was watching so intently. Speed Racer took a deadly right turn so fast, he looked slightly like Max when she was super-speeding it. Nudge twirled a fuzzy lock around her finger, continuing to watch. Iggy was listening intently, taking in the tire squeals. She wondered how he knew when to cheer and when to boo.

Brigid sat in the corner of the room, watching the balcony door and the TV nervously. She seemed anxious as she flipped her hair back. She had such pretty hair. Nudge wondered how she got it like that. It was so perfect and not fluffy. It had the right color for her face and if she ever dyed it, it would still look amazing. Nudge just wanted to know her secret. Shampoo? Condi...

"Nudge." Angel begged suddenly, giving her big eyes. Nudge grinned sheepishly, looking at her hands.

"Sorry, Angel." She whispered. Angel looked at Nudge, her frame tensed for a fight. What on... Oh wait. She wasn't looking at Nudge. She was looking past Nudge... To the balcony.

Then the window doors imploded.

Angel threw Nudge and Gazzy down in time, barely missing Iggy in their descent to the floor. Nudge bit her lip, scared and afraid. She wasn't like the others. They could fight; she didn't like it. She hated how her hands always hurt afterward. She hated regretting hurting someone else, no matter how much of a jerk-wad they were. She hated it all.

Angel's eye lit up with idea of a challenge while Gazzy gave Iggy immediate directions. Brigid crawled over to us quietly, trying not make a sound.

"I know you're here, my pretties." came out a horribly familiar voice.

Angel stood up bravely. "What are you doing?!" Nudge screeched anxiously. She reached up, yanking on Angel's arm, trying to make her sit. Angel jerked away, hopping onto the bed gracefully. "Take me. Leave them." She said, her voice stronger than Nudge's ever could be.

"NO!" Gazzy cried, throwing himself in front of her. Joseph slapped him out of the air, ramming him against a wall. Iggy stood up, clearly furious. He jumped up on the bed with amazing accurance for a blind kid, and posed himself for a fight. "Through my dead body." He growled out.

"How about broken?" The huge muscley Joseph suggested. Nudge watched in horror as the shadows came alive, attacking Iggy. Brigid stood up. "Iggy!" She called, but instead of running towards him, she headed to the door. A shadow flew through the air, slamming her against the wood. "Help!" She called to the outsiders with no avail.

Nudge shook with fright, feeling the adrenaline pump deep through her veins. She crouched and jumped on the shadow attacking Iggy. "Max!" She stopped and screamed, hoping they were close. Where were they? Were they hurt? "Fang!" She tried.

Another shadow jumped her back and she threw it against the wall. A loud crack filled the room and Iggy moaned, his sightless eyes rolling back in his head. Joseph chuckled and Nudge's stomach burned. "This is my family. Leave them alone!" Angel cried. She threw herself at Joseph who pinned her down again, making her immobile.

He laughed again, running to the balcony, and _jumping off._

Nudge screamed again, running after them, but a shadow slapped her backwards and against the bed. She screamed again and again, wanting Max and Fang more than anything. If they had been here, Joseph wouldn't have gotten away. He wouldn't have gotten Angel. Nudge felt completely and hopelessly alone, stupid, and useless.

******

I brushed her hair back while Fang resuscitated Iggy. Gazzy ran over to me, covering his face immediately. "What happened?" I cooed softly into Nudge's ear.

"He took her!" Nudge squealed. "I couldn't stop him! I didn't know what to do! I'm so _useless_!" She continued. I put my finger on her mouth as soon as the word passed her lips.

"No, you're not, Nudge." I whispered. Iggy moaned something about his arm and Fang grabbed him. Iggy cussed loudly, but didn't say anything after a second or two. "That power is quite handy." I mumbled to myself as Fang pulled away and Iggy pushed himself up. I shook my head and after kissing Nudge's head and reassuring her she wasn't a complete failure, I felt like whacking my head against a wall.

If I hadn't ran away with Fang.

If I hadn't broken down.

If I was truly invincible.

I ground my teeth as Nudge told me everything. Fang and Iggy had moved Brigid to the bed, making her all comfy, cozy and making my stomach all knotted and burning. I felt like slapping her. She was going to DITCH my family! The fuc...

"Max." Gazzy said, breaking the tense silence as I seethed. "Angel."

My heart broke. I jutted out my chin and glowered at Brigid. Angel was strong and powerful and stubborn as hell. Plus, she hadn't MIND CONTROL powers. Of course, I was burning with fury, hate, love, want, need, guilt, pain, and worry. I was slightly maxed out on the emotions. I nodded at him, biting my lip and brushing back my hair. "When Dr. Brilliance wakes up, we'll go get her." I said in my best leaderly tone.

Iggy rose an eyebrow. "Dr. Brilliance?" He asked. My eyes widened slightly. Crap. That was a thought thing only.

"I mean, Brigid."

In response, Brigid moaned a dark word. She looked around the ceiling frantically, her eyes finally falling on -you guessed it- Fang. "Oh, thank God. You're here! Is Max.." She looked around frantically and I felt a little bit better... but not much. She looked around again, her eyebrows furrowing. How does she do that and look pretty still? Even with a frikin bruise on her head the size of kiwi! "Where's Angel..." And then it all soaked in.

Nudge was scared and felt completely guilty about Angel's kidnapping; Iggy's arm was BROKEN whether it was fixed or not; Gazzy looks like he was sent into the blender and back; Brigid was wingless and completely clueless about bird kid ways, judging by the way she started SOBBING into Fang's shirt; we had no idea where Angel was; Total was MIA as well.

It all could have been avoided.

If I had been here and not away with Fang.

It was all my fault.

And that's why it could never happen again.


	21. Part 2:Chapter 8

**SHORT FILLER CHAPTER. **

**Yeah, I know. **

**I still don't own them. **

**CRAP!**

* * *

First things first.

I slapped Brigid. I'll admit it: I've never been good with the mushy-gushy "I hate my life" crapola, but she had it coming. 1) She was scaring and depressing the kids even more 2) she was rubbing her face all over Fang's shirt like she owned him.

Excuse ME.

I put on my best tough face and glowered at her again. "Get your self together, woman." I growled out. Nudge jutted out her chin as if proving my point. Gazzy had his brave face on and all I could feel was pride. We were one bird mutant short and we were about to change that. "Call my mom. Get yourself a train ticket. We'll call you later. We have a family member to find." I called out to her.

"Fang, Gazzy, Iggy," I continued. "Perimeter check. Fang and Gazzy search for clues outside. Iggy, find Total." -insert supressed eye roll here- "Nudge, I need you to go with Brigid to make sure she doesn't get hurt again." Nudge shook her head, resting it on her knees. "Common, sweetie." I begged. She sighed, pulling Brigid's hand as they moved through out the door.

Brainstorming time.

I ran and jumped on the railing, throwing myself off and making myself airborne. I focused myself on the distant city, feeling myself go hyper-speed.

As I entered the city, the first thing that hit me was pollution. Ugh. Gross. I repressed myself slow enough to take it in. I scanned buildings and alley ways, not really sure what I was looking for. A big hulky guy carrying a baby golden Angel? Wouldn't someone notice that?

I remembered how Joseph had morphed back to human form. He was one weird, slobbery-kissing mutant. Or maybe I was just spoiled.

HA.

I observed everything, my heart sinking further into the pits of hidden depression. I wanted to balm my eyes out like Brigid for some crazy reason. I also wanted to pound Joseph's thick head into a wall continuously until he bled internally. I wanted to make sure he didn't kiss/torture any one ever again. Thoughts of my leg only made this blood lust more prominent. I ground my teeth together, still wanting something.

Common, GIVE ME SOMETHING! Right now, a nice little fortune-cookie answer would be amazing, but the Voice must still be chillin' in Hawaii.

And I felt completely alone YET again.

****

I headed back soon after that.

Fang and Iggy were talking while Gazzy was sulking next to them. I wanted to brush back his hair and tell him everything would be fine. "Nudge?" I asked curtly as I walked in, air flowing behind me and brushing back Fang's long hair.

"Helping Brigid pack." He mumbled darkly. His expression was down cast as his eyes met mine. I tried to hide how guilty I felt about everything. _How am I going to tell him? _I suddenly begged myself.

"What'd you kids find?" I asked, sitting next to Gazzy.

They exchanged glances, minus Iggy who was the only one who had seemingly good news. "I found Total. He tried to follow them, but they kicked him back. He's going with Brigid to get an x-ray. He wants to stay though." I sighed.

"He needs my mom." I whispered. What was I talking about? I needed my mom. And Ella. And Angel.

Crap.

I sighed. "What'd you guys find on the grounds?" I tried, hoping maybe they had something.

Fang gave me a long look that said 'absolutely nothing'. Gazzy's shoulders fell a bit and I had flashbacks to when we had gone after Angel and I had to leave him and Iggy behind. Never again were we going to separate. Ever.

I nodded. "I glanced around the city for some clues. No such luck." It was silent for a while. I was about to attempt to lift our spirits, but Brigid burst through the door.

Her cheek was still red as she gave us all a once over, lingering a bit too long on Fang. "I'll be staying at Dr. Martinez's." She said in a low voice. Then Total ran past her legs and jumped on the bed, attacking us all. He licked my face, but pulled away quickly, deciding he didn't want to die. "I'm going to miss you guys! But, please! Do not weep for me! We shall meet again..." He ranted, making me roll my eyes.

"There's no need to be drama..." I started, only to have Total cut me off.

"I know, Max. I'll miss you too, but until we meet again." He whispered, as if choking on tears. Nudge stood quietly at the door and worry for her well-being filled me instantly. She hadn't been this quiet since we had... Well, actually, since ever.

I pushed Total. "Later, Total." I said with a small smile. I hoped at least. Any one who can kidnap a mind-reading/controling, underwater-breathing, adorably misleading 7 year old could definitely kill a few measly bird kids.

_Max. Hit the road. Please. _A voice chimed in my head. Except, not THE voice. My heart stopped.

_Angel? _I asked myself. Oh crap! What if I have ANOTHER voice in my head?! It's already too crowded as is!

_Max! You can hear me! _She squealed in my head. Her happiness became my own and I could feel her little heart pounding with joy.

_Of course, sweetie. Where are you? _I felt like getting on my knees and begging her.

A hand rested on my knee and I looked up at Fang who's expression was confused. "The voice?" He asked in that secretive way that made my heart stop.

I shook my head. "Angel." Everyone turned towards me expectantly. I swallowed as Angel paused to think.

_I don't know, Max. I'm in a building. Not high up. First level I think. Maybe a basement._ She supplied, trying her best.

_Thanks, sweetheart, for trying. _I thought back, my heart sinking. There were quite a lot of those buildings around here. I bit my lower lip, thinking. "Does anyone have any buildings that have caught their eye? Looked suspicious? Anything?" I practically begged them. Everyone shook their heads. Except Brigid who just looked around at us, completely lost. "You should probably get going." I said to her, trying not to snarl.

She nodded and left, Total trailing behind her with big puppy eyes. _He's so cute. _Angel whispered in the back of my mind.

Right. Focus. _Angel, did you see anything? Any insignias? Signs? Anything?_ I asked her, trying to think if I saw any evil, big-business residing monster buildings on the way in. Memory didn't serve me well sometimes, but I was leaning to a 'no'.

_Well, there was a green and grey insigy thingy. It was kind of twisted like a cross except not that long. _She sent me a picture and I blinked, trying to clear my eyes. I sighed. I had never seen it before in my life.

_Good job, sweetie. We'll find you. Stay strong. _I added sportively. For me or her, I didn't really know.


	22. Part 2:Chapter 9

**OMIGOD. 143 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO HOSS! :D**

**I can't believe it. Let's reach 150, shall we, my dears? :] YEAH!**

**I just got a total ego-burst from that and I feel like updating. **

**READ AND REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE ANGRILY MSGD THROUGH THIS AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOU DIDN'T AND SHUN YOU!**

**Not really, but you get the idea. x]**

* * *

We flew fast, searching, searching, our hearts filled with possibly false hope.

_Green and grey, green and grey, green and gray _Had become an official mantra in my mind, repeating over and over. I scanned every office building I could. We had had a few close calls; enough to have a group of people following us around with cameras. A few times, Gazzy had burst through the door, threatening to blow up everyone in the building. The expressions on their faces were hilarious as an 8 year old boy _threatened to bomb them._

As you can imagine, I laughed my head off.

"Max! I think I see Angel walking!" Gazzy called out, for the millionth time. He started to head down when he saw we weren't following.

"Gazzy, please." I begged him with my eyes. The emotion I had -accidentally- conveyed in my eyes silenced him, making him feel uneasy.

We flew in our positions quietly scanning the area. Then Nudge murmured something that sounded like "I think I found them." I stopped abruptly, turning Fang and Iggy around. I followed her eyes and my heart flew to my throat. Nudge had found it. Nudge had found Angel.

And now, I was about to kick someone's ass.

****

Angel twittered annoyingly, watching as Joseph's attractive features twisted up in annoyance. "So, do you really have a sister?" She asked in her most innocent voice. She already knew. He thought he did, but he didn't. The man who stood next to him, FILMING this, had a thought or two about how they had played a video for him. He apparently had nothing of what he thought he did. He was simply a pawn in their game, brainwashed. He was even trained to like Max so much.

Angel felt sort of bad about it. Poor kid. _At least he didn't have to live in a dog create._ Angel thought, trying to make herself feel better.

"Doesn't matter." Joseph was sad. He hadn't seen his sister since he had woken up in the room with the bright lights. She watched his thoughts like a movie as he slowly woke up, sleepy and in pain. He thought they had SAVED him.

Oh, the irony.

Angel began kicking her chair absentmindedly, only to increase her speed when she saw how much it irritated everyone. She grinned evilly, adding her bird-tweets and clucking of the tongue. "WILL YOU STOP?!" Joseph snarled, his face taking on a rather strained expression she had only seen on an Eraser.

She swallowed, reminding herself he -under direct orders- couldn't hurt her. "I have to entertain myself somehow. I'm only 7." She explained, giving him her big innocent eyes that never worked on Max. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Uh-huh." Angel grinned evilly as he turned his back, and began kicking her chair again. Add on a few more bird-tweets and you can imagine how upset Joseph was.

Angel wondered, still tweeting and kicking away, how far away Max was. She couldn't hear any one.

Joseph growled out a bad word that not even Max said when she stubbed her toe, telling her to stop and Angel glowered relentlessly at him.

This was going to be a long day.

*****

We burst through the windows like bats out of hell. It was actually, totally cool. A "dramatic entrance" as Total would put it.

Glass flew around us like halos, raining down on the unsuspecting room. A startled secretary looked up and my heart sunk. This wasn't the hotel/building either. Gazzy jumped over to her, making her jump. "TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE MY SISTER!" He screamed at her. And she just sat there... Looking completely CLUELESS.

Anger flooded through my veins. I wanted to pound a wall and break a tree. My heart was breaking in half, making my face twist with untamed emotion. Two tall muscle-men walked over to Gazzy, trying to calm him. They grabbed his arms, pinning him back as he refused, still screeching and screaming. I clutched my fist and it landed square in one of the men's backs, making a loud sound as he hit the floor. "Touch him again and die." I growled out.

They didn't push me. Slowly, they retreated to a door, running with their tales between their legs. (No, Total, that wasn't a hit on dogs! I respect all animals and mutants, not that you're any regular mutant, because I would hardly call you "normal" by any means. Not that you're weird or... Oh, forget it.) I looked at the rest of my Flock and Fang and I exchanged a look. This place had a basement.

We were moving so fast, you would have thought we were running from fire. I slammed open the door, running down the stairs. My Angel was pounding her legs against the chair, chirping her little heart out. The side of her face was slightly red and anger flew freely. "You son of a bitc...!!" I started, throwing myself at Joseph who was glaring out the window, clearly annoyed.

He looked over at me, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas day's did. He gazed at me lovingly like I was a treasure lost. It only made me want to slap him more. I gritted my teeth and threw a punch at his jaw. He didn't even bother to block, giving me that annoying look. I drove my fist into his gut, making him loose his breath, but he didn't even try to hurt me. Not once.

"Max! Stop! You can't hurt him!" Angel cried.

After a few minutes of me alternating between staring at her like she was insane and glaring at Joseph because he dared hit her, she burst out laughing.

What the hell?

*****

Angel listened intently to his thoughts, watching as he simply adored Max. It was a strange feeling he had. Not at all like how Fang felt about Max. It wasn't that kind of love. It was something deeper. Images of Joseph's sister filtered through her mind as he simply stared at Max, his eyes burning with adoration.

She had been dirty blonde with darker hair underneath like Max's and had had bright hazel eyes that glowed when she spoke. Max was tanner than Joseph's sister, but he still hailed the resemblance. He loved Max, and not just with the brainwashed part of him.

He loved her like Angel loved her.

Except, a little bit more intense.

Joseph cared for Max in a way that was almost near worship, like idolizing her. He didn't want to kiss her; just to make her happy in any way he could. He loved her in a way Ari had loved Max. Ari had wanted Max to himself, because he knew he could never hurt her like any one else might. Joseph had a strong, bone-deep need to protect Max.

And Angel found it completely hilarious how much Max just plain out hated him.

So, she burst out laughing.

*****

After a moment of alternating between staring at Angel like she had lost her mind and glaring at Joseph, I forgot Joseph all together. It's not everyday one of your family members starts crying she's laughing so hard. You'd think there had been a comedian present, or something.

A hand grabbed my arm, shooting flames agaisnt my skin. Fang gave me a look that told me he also feared for her mental health. I nodded silently. Then Fang cocked an eyebrow, nodding Joseph's direction which said "why isn't he fighting back?"

Except, it kind of took me a second too long to figure it out. I was slightly distracted by the fact Fang was still touching me.

A low guttural sound filled the room as Joseph glared at Fang's grip on me. His face was strained with fury and pain, a look I hadn't seen since my last encounter with an Eraser. With one hand, Joseph managed to throw me across the room, turning his anger on Fang's suspecting figure.

Blood lust rang in each of their eyes as they lowered themselves to prepare for a fight. Fang's crouched figure moved quickly and swiftly, while Joseph's blunt muscles could simply break Fang in half. As Joseph attempted to land his clenched fist into Fang's jaw, he ducked, running to the other side of the room.

"No! Fang, don't..." But Angel's voice was drowned out by the sounds of glass shattering.

Joseph had ran after him, easily pounding his head into the mirror on the opposite side of me. I woke up from my trance as Joseph lifted Fang up to repeat the smashing. I ran after him, jumping and wrapping my arms around Joseph's neck, distracting him.

Fang fell to the ground, growling out a cuss word. I kicked Joseph's back where his kidney should be. He groaned and swung me off easily. He turned his glare back to Fang, only to double-take. Fang had disappeared, and I was -for once- thankful he had gained that little power.

I kicked out my leg, knocking the back of Joseph's knee cap and he crashed down. Fang jumped up, becoming visible as he threw a punch on Joseph's mouth. He froze suddenly, his eyes growing wide in surprise. I immediately checked him for bruises or deadly scratches. As he headed to the floor, I managed to catch his head.

His body was hot. Crap. What a perfect time for the fainting mayhem. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy had been fighting the others in the room, and as I finally took in the whole bloody scene, I realized it was all over. They had us. We couldn't leave Fang. We couldn't save Angel. We would kill ourselves if we even THOUGHT about fighting all of these shadow-type robots, so we couldn't do that.

We just couldn't.

And that, my friends, is enough to make ANY ONE feel like a shitty leader.

So, I did the next best thing. "Up and away!" I screamed at them, my flailing flock. Gazzy had managed to untie Angel and her nose was bloody. Nudge's eye was swollen and Iggy's knuckles bruised. They stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Up and away!" I called again. Angel shook her head.

Joseph stood over me, glaring at me. I curled Fang closer to me, hoping that somehow, Joseph possessed a conscious. I told them to leave in our language, meeting Joseph's glare with one of my own. I, for once, had not a single smart-ass remark for him. He had won. They had me. I had failed.

"NO!" Angel screamed. Gazzy's eyes were wide as he shook his head. Nudge crossed her arms in defiance and Iggy wrapped his around her shoulders. "Absolutely not." He mouthed.

Of course, the one time they HAVE to listen to me and they DON'T. Told you my luck sucked.

They moved to my side, all sitting down around me and Fang, who was still passed out in my arms. I sighed, looking at Joseph with a straight face. "We come in peace. Take me to your leader."

Yeah, he didn't think it was that funny either.


	23. Part 2:Chapter 10

**It's Friday and I'm avoiding Spanish homework! :D WHOO! **

* * *

"Wake him up." Was Joseph's brilliant reply. He shook his head, turning his back to us. I would have chucked something at him, but those robot things were seriously not going to have it. I gritted my teeth, looking at Fang. I willed him to wake up. How have I done it in the past? Water? Cloth? Sitting? Waiting? Oh, God.

I tried giving Fang a small shake but I didn't even receive a flutter of his eyelashes. I brushed his hair out of his face, trying to think.

_Tell me what to do, Voice._ I begged inwardly.

_Trust your instincts, Max. _Was its stupid reply.

Thank you, VOICE! A round of applause for it tonight! _Being extra cryptic today? _I snapped back.

No reply.

Of course not. What do you take it as? Some sort of answering whor...

"Max!" Angel snapped. She giggled at my inner turmoil; isn't that adorable?

"Stay out of my mind, Angel." I repeated uselessly. What was the point? She never listens anyway. I took a deep breath and looked back at Fang. Okay, what was my instinct? He was practically laying dead in my lap, his head pushed against my thigh. His hair was disheveled and I don't think there was a direction it WASN'T pointing in. His eyes were closed peacefully as if he were in a deep dream. Slightly olive toned skin sank into black clothing that fitted his form. His mouth was pink and...

OKAY! Focus!

Instinct?

Well, to kiss the heck out of him, but I think that was just my inner teenager or something.

"DO IT!" Angel screeched. I rolled my eyes. Didn't I tell her to stay out of my mind? "I never listen. You said it yourself! I took it as an invite!"

"I have enough attending this party and could do without more guests up here." I knocked my forehead, attempting to prove my point. "This is only supposed to be home to one person, you know."

"Wake him up or we leave him." Joseph spat out at us. I smiled back at him wish fake-sweetness. I looked down at Fang, my expression easily turning into a glare. I tried shaking him, pushing his head around, and even slapping him once; each time I only got the flicker of eyelashes and a deep breath. Joseph was getting really impatient and I could tell those robots had an ant far up enough their pants that they were itching to use those guns they had on us.

Just for target practice, of course.

I grabbed his chin, finally deciding that I really had no other better ideas. I pushed his head back, leaning down slightly. "If you're faking, I swear to God I will let those things shoot you and laugh." I growled/whispered to him. Then I kissed his mouth, not really sure what the heck I was doing. I was slightly upset to find out even when he's unconscious he manages to give me butterflies.

I'm such a loser push-over, slowly turning into play-dough in Fang's hands.

I could feel Fang's eyelashes as he blinked in surprise. Of course THIS wakes him up. He pulled away, leaning against my knee. "What...?" he started, but Joseph silenced him.

"We're going." He growled out, leaving me and the flock with the creepy robots who were staring at me with their red eyes. I sighed, shifting Fang and managing to stand up. I held out my hand, pulling him up... Only to have him fall on me. "Sorry." He murmured into my hair.

I rolled my eyes, winding my arm around his waist and his around my neck. "Just don't say anything." I whispered darkly.

I pulled him up the stairs Joseph led us to. The robots pushed us with the butts of their guns, making us go faster and grow twitchier by the second. Joseph was a good few flights above us, seemingly in a rush. What was the point?

After a few more THOUSAND stairs, Fang's weight was slightly getting to me (okay, I was panting. So?) and I couldn't breath properly. Joseph opened a door on the right, but I didn't fail to notice how many more stair flights there were. What was this? The frikin Empire State Building?

Joseph took us down the horribly decorated hallway and turned another right, knocking on the door. A throat cleared on the other side and he held it open, letting us sneak past him. I tried my best not to let Fang or myself touch him, but you only have so much room when 3 mutants try to fit through a door. What I saw next left my jaw hanging open.

Jeb sat at the head of the table, holding his hands together in a peaceful, all loving kind of way that made me want to rip his head off. Fang twitched uncomfortably next to me, looking for exits and escapes. I wanted to pet him on the head and tell him "Good boy!" But that would be slightly awkward.

"Hello, Maximum." Jeb said in that annoyingly calm tone of his. I growled in response, feeling Fang's hand clutch over mine on his waist. He was telling me he was here. Isn't he sweet? I mean... Um...

FOCUS, DAMMIT!

Jeb ignored me, moving on to the rest of the Flock. He smiled at Fang, making me want to rip out his eyeballs. "Don't worry. The drug will be wearing off soon enough. Sorry, Fang. We had to add stress to the situation and since her emotional imbalance towards you is a slight liability, we had to play it up some." He explained unhelpfully.

"Drugs?!" I snapped, picking out the one word that made the most sense in that sentence. "You DRUGGED Fang? Are you KIDDING me?"

Jeb sighed as if I were a dimwitted child. "Yes. It was necessary at the time." I opened my mouth to cuss and demand how, but Jeb held up his hand. "Notice how whenever Fang 'fainted', Joseph was always near by?" He added, a small smile playing on his lips.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "What are you going on about, Jeb? Fang fainted up on the roof and Joseph hadn't been anywhere... near..." I stopped. How would I know? All I heard was Angel shaking me awake, making me find him. I suddenly thought of Angel. Surely, she would have been able to control his mind. But she hadn't. Which means he had some sort of shield. I've got to get myself one of those A.S.A.P.

Fang slowly started standing on his own, his face still annoyingly passive. "Was Joseph there before me?" I asked him, hoping he'd shake his head no so I can taunt Jeb. Fang didn't meet my eyes, watching everyone in the room watch us.

"I don't remember." He answered, finally meeting my eyes. He opened his mouth to continue, but Jeb cut him off. "Of course you don't. It's part of the drug. But you were subconsciously against him all along. Why else did you not trust him? Everyone else did; even the mind reader." Jeb applied, unfolding and refolding his fingers. I looked back at Fang to find him staring at the floor intently, yet impassively (a skill only Fang could manage). When he didn't answer, I felt my heart kind of fall. Like, it sank into my stomach. The entire time I had thought that maybe he had been jealous, not trying to subconsciously tyring to warn himself of danger.

Whatever. Boys suck anyway.

I jutted out my chin, looking back at Jeb, promising myself I would never look at Fang again. A man in a -not kidding- coral colored suit stood up, holding out his hand to me. "Hello. My name is Martin Henderson and I hope you'll come to think of me as a friend as well as an employer."

I blinked in response, my hand staying by my side. "I don't remember agreeing to work for you."

His turn to blink in surprise. "I wasn't aware you had a say in the matter." He murmured, giving Jeb a look. Jeb just smiled calmly and apologetically. Coral Suit was pissed. You could see the steam he was trying to hide. I giggled, surprising everyone. What? He looked funny.

Coral Suit... I mean, Martin Henderson looked back at me, his eyes truly troubled. I smiled, trying not to laugh. I held out my hand. "Hello, Marty. My name is Maximum Ride and I hope you'll come to think of me as obnoxious and leave me alone." I started, watching as he held out his hand to meet mine, but it fell away quickly. "As well as never going to be your employee." I added.

The Flock had a round of giggles then turned back into stone. We were looking at the window nervously, just in case we sent them a bit too far over the edge. Jeb sighed, more frustrated than angry. "We'll let you think about it, Max. Talk with the Flock." He said, exiting the room with the other 6 men and one woman. Are you serious? Can you say 'sexist pigs'?

"Wait! Jeb! You forgot your robots!" I called after him, looking over my shoulder at the buzzing shadow-bots, all circled around us. My nerves, already fried, started toasting again. I chose this moment to look at Fang who was looking at me, looking at him. He actually had some expression on his face, I just didn't know what it was, and before I could figure it out, his face was a mask again. Agh.

Well, this will be a LONG day.

****

After what felt like a life-time of being on-guard around the robots, we relaxed. They really looked as bored as we were. Iggy leaned against the wall next to Fang and Nudge was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Angel. Gazzy blew up the bangs of his hair, letting them tickle his nose. I sighed, lying down and ending up resting my head on Fang's shin. I blinked in surprise, looking up at him for his reaction.

He gazed at me, an eyebrow raised and a slight tip of the mouth. An expression that clearly said 'I know you're mad at me, but I knew you couldn't resist me'. I thought about banging my head against his shin, but I was too tired. I hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. I had offered taking the watches, knowing I wouldn't sleep anyway with Angel gone. As I closed my eyes, Fang curled up his leg, moving it out from under me.

He caught my head, making me blink in surprise as he leaned me against him on the wall. I wasn't even sure how he did that that fast. I weighed at least 90 something pounds. He smirked again, or as much as Fang smirks. "Super-strength, remember?"

I didn't respond, trying to calm my heart that was pounding like a jackhammer. In danger or not, he still had this depressing affect on me. I leaned against him, remembering how I said that I could never just run away with Fang again. It was dangerous, irresponsible, deadly, fun, amazing... Wait a second...

I burned red, embarrassed with myself. God, way to be contradictory. I shifted slightly, leaving my head against Fang's shoulder but making my legs face the door so I was prepared. We sat there for a while, Iggy slowly drifting off to sleep. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were now playing a new game, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I could here Fang's heartbeat reverberating through his chest. His body leaked heat, scorching my skin with touch.

It was utterly amazing.

I couldn't lie to myself; I would never be able to give up Fang. I liked him too much.. Like him.. That sounds so... Not it. I didn't '_like_' him. I _loved _him. I was sure of it. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of it and I curled closer to him, not really sure how to bring that up. I sat up suddenly, sitting side-by-side with Fang and re-angling my head. I sighed, feeling his fingers tangle with my own. I loved it. I loved him. Love, love, love, love, love. It was funny how that word made me want to cringe and to sing at the same time, and let me tell you. I do NOT sing.

The door burst open and I was shocked still. Joseph marched in, followed by the other business people. I blinked twice before jumping to my feet, my cheeks burning. I had had my epiphany on the floor of a conference room and had made myself vulnerable to my enemies. Frikin' terrific.

Fang was slower in standing and taking his stance. Slowly, his calloused fingers found a way to wave around mine, squeezing tight. I stuck out my chin, glaring at Jeb and not even bothering to meet Joseph's glare. "We've decided no." I stated to him. We hadn't even talked about it once, but the Flock hadn't mentioned wanting to do it, sooo....

Jeb shook his head. "Max, I don't think you understand what this is..."

"No, I understand perfectly clear!" I growled out. "You're a hypocrite for working with these big business owners! They probably want to shove us back into dog crates and stick needles under our skin! YOU won't have to suffer!"

"Max, I'd never let that happen. Ever." Jeb said in a low voice. After a man in the room clearing his throat, Jeb continued. "These are people who are interested in your skills as ways to promote their companies. Mr. Henderson owns a car company that is looking for a way to change cars from gasoline to other organic materials. A bunch of people here are here for our CAUSE and want you to help them out. We've simply been showing them what you can do."

I blinked. Wait, what? "You mean, this has all been... A preview or something?" I asked, not sure how to react.

He sighed, folding his fingers again and facing me. "It's been a test-trial. To see how durable you are. To see your quirks and weaknesses. These people want reassurances when it comes to money, especially in our economy now days. We've been watching your videos, playing over scenarios, watching your decision skills, your instincts, and how your Flock reacted to directions."

My jaw dropped in pure, cold, dirty anger. "_You've been watching me on a camera, setting up different problems for me to work with, drugging my Flock, and you expect me to HELP YOU?!_" I snarled angrily. Fang squeezed my hand, not even bothering to hold me back as I approached Jeb slowly, a dangerous expression on my face. I would have laughed at the people in the rooms expressions, if I hadn't been so totally ticked off. I could see Angel and Nudge cringe together and away from me in the corner of my eye and watch as Iggy and Gazzy prepared themselves in the corner of the room.

I dragged Fang with me, squishing his hand in mine like a piece of metal. I was ready to rip out everyone's throat in a heartbeat. How dare they?! This was MY FAMILY! My LIFE! And they test us! Make us run through hoops and...

Before I could continue the thought, the door slammed open AGAIN. That was seriously getting old. I whipped my head around, ready to let them have it, stopping suddenly. "Who the hell are you?!" I bit out at the girl.

She had black hair that came to her shoulders and surprising pink highlights falling into her bright brown eyes. She was tiny, like, really TINY. She was dainty, girly, short, pretty, and by the looks of it, she hated it. She was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt that had some emo band on the front. Her eyes were heavily lined and her grubby finger nails were painted black. "I could ask you the same question." She shot back, crossing her arms. She looked on from me to my Flock, her gaze lingering over my shoulder.

Then, her jaw dropped. "Ig? Is that you? Why on Earth are you HERE?!" She exclaimed, walking over to Iggy and hugging him tight. Um.....

"You know her?" I asked, anger still clear in my voice. Fang wiggled his fingers in mine, telling me to reduce the squeezing. I looked back at him to see pain hidden behind his eyes. I let go immediately, bringing his hand to my mouth, surprising us both with a kiss. "Sorry." I murmured, then dropping his hand all together.

"Rian!" Iggy grinned, completely ignoring me. "I'm refusing a job offer."

Her jaw dropped again. "Now I'm definitely impressed. How'd you manage to land a job in my dad's fancy-shmancy place?" Coral colored suit cleared his throat and she turned, her face turning white. "What the hell are you WEARING?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Ri, is there something you need, sweetheart?" He asked, giving me a nervous glance like I was a bomb waiting to go off. I crossed my arms and smirked at him. Yeah, that's right. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.

"I was going to see if I could go to the mall with Melissa, but..." She grinned up at Iggy who was smiling in her general direction. "I'm good if I can't..."

"Sweetheart, this is a..." He gave me another nervous glance. "PRIVATE meeting. Go on to the mall with Melissa." Rian pouted, then shrugged. She stood up on her tippy-toes, whispered something against Iggy's jaw since that was all she could reach and left.

We watched her go, looking back at each other.

Okay, correction: Everyone looked back at ME.

"Well, where were we?" Fang supplied, breaking the awkward silence.

Jeb cleared his throat, re-folding his hands. "Max, I understand you're angry; I know why you should be, but I was only looking after you." He said, his voice low and scolding, like when we had destroyed the kitchen making a midnight snack in Colorado. It brought on a wrath of memories that were some of the happiest of my life. I shuffled them away, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, maybe a little too well." I muttered, looking at the screen that had my face on it. It was our battle we had just fought downstairs. I gritted my teeth as I watched Joseph pounded Fang's head into the mirror.

Jeb smiled kindly. "Does this mean you'll do it?"

"No." I spat.

Jeb sighed, still smiling. "Of course not. We'll give you some time to..." He gave Fang a look. "sort things out. Your mother is waiting for you in Arizona."

I blanched. "You mean, she's known about this?" I asked, my anger dispersing.

His eyes softened as he gazed intently at me. "The entire thing, as has Brigid." I remembered how we hadn't had to explain Joseph to her; she just knew him. "She helped finding people you would approve of." Taking a deep breath, he decided now would be a GOOD time to tell me things I don't really care about. It went about in a buzz, my head hazy from the thick sense of betrayal. I trusted my mother; I couldn't help it. I loved her, and if she wanted me to do this...

Well, I will.

Jeb noticed the change in my expression, as he got up to leave with the suits, he stopped, turning to face me. "Think about it, honey." Jeb replied, giving me a smile that used to make me wish he was my dad. Now it just made me wish I could barf.

Oh, how things have changed.

* * *

**Yay for long chapters! WHOO! :D**

**NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**You possible reactions:**

**1) Thought it was BITCHIN'**

**2) Thought it could use improvement**

**3) Thought it sucked BUTT**

**4) Complete and total waste of your life**

**PICK ONE AND REVIEW!**


	24. Epilogue

**Alright, what exactly does **' mean? Two stars? Option two? What should I have fixed? : / **

**And here's an option 5 for those who hate cuss words and refuse to even associate themselves with them: **

**5) I adored it, with out using jaded words for extreme emotions (a.k.a. I loved it/ it was awesome/ wicked chapter, dude... etc.)**

**REVIEW. **

**You know the scale ;]**

* * *

Okay, so for not the first time, I felt completely alone in a crowded room.

Everyone present was beautiful, dressed in silk and satin, sauntering around in their high heels like they ruled the world. I was just the bird-kid who had to save it.

My dress that Ella had forced me into was strapless, leaving my shoulders exposed. I could barely move in this thing, let alone fight. My heels (that's right: HEELS) were clacking awkwardly against the floor at my uneven footsteps. It had taken me an hour just to learn how to walk in them. I was doomed the second someone asks me to dance... If someone asks me to dance... Someone like Fang...

Speaking of which, was part of the reason I felt so alone. I was shuffling my feet around the giant fancy room, trying to look like I knew what the heck I was doing. In reality, my wings were twitching against their satin-y prison, begging me to unzip my dress just enough to break them free. Sure, everyone knew I was different; I was one of the only teenagers here and a "guest of honor", but I wasn't one for the spot-light, and what else was having wings stuck to your back going to get you?

You're probably thinking "Why is Maximum Ride, the world's defender, at a party, alone, and in HIGH HEELS AND A DRESS?!" Well, that's what happens when you let your sister talk you into disgusting things that Jeb told her you COULD do to help snag a job you weren't even sure you wanted.. but more of that on a later date. Fang, the person who had been consoling me in my pre-party depression and the one who had said "I won't let you out of my sight.", giving me atrocious butterflies, was scampering around with Iggy and his pretty shadow, Rian. They were looking for food, and they better bring me something GOOD.

Someone tapped my shoulder, taking my attention. A boy with brown hair falling into matching eyes gave me a half-smile that some would say was sexy, but personally, I thought he was trying to hard. "Well, hello, Beautiful." He purred, attempting at a sexy smile again. I wanted to snort in disbelief. I opened my mouth to tell to get the heck away, but he held his finger to my lips. "Shh. I have a question for you. Do you have a mirror in your pocket, because I can see me in your pants."

I blinked. What the hell... "Um, I'm not wearing pants." I told him. His eyes gazed down my body, lingering on my disgustingly short hem.

"I've noticed." He leaned in close enough that I could smell the alcohol in his breath. Gross. "And you won't be wearing a dress for long either."

My cheeks turned bright red as I realized what his little conversation had been all about. I wanted to throw up. "Sorry... I'm..." What? Taken? Spoken for?

"Get off her." Growled out someone. Fang pushed back the drunk kid, dragging me close to his side. "Touch her again and I'll break your leg." He said, his eyes bright with blood lust that gave me butterflies.... Wait, what?

The boy smirked. "What if she wants me to touch her?" My face twisted in disgust and I wanted to punch him in the jaw.

"You might want to rethink that sentence." I snarled, trying not to puke.

He smiled drunkenly. "Why, shweet cheeks? You plan on running away with this fag..." He slurred.

I stepped away from Fang, landing a perfect punch on the guy's jaw. I was about to kick him repetitively with the point of my shoe in the place it REALLY hurts, when Fang grabbed my arm. He nodded his head towards the guy, pointing out he was unconscious. I ripped my arm away, not caring. The stupid son of a bitch had called Fang...

He sighed, grabbing my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder. I gritted my teeth, punching and smacking his back. "Put. Me. Down." I demanded. I could feel him chuckle quietly as he rested me on the railing of the back porch. I hadn't even realized he'd taken me outside. He tucked hair behind my ear, making me blush. He rested his face very, VERY close to mine, stealing my breath.

"Let's dance." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine. I shook my head, trying to think clearly.

"I can't dance." I muttered back, rubbing my shoe against his shin, reminding him of my high heels. He grinned, leaning his forehead against mine. My eyes went kind of cross-eyed for a moment, the closer he was. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me down, whispering in my ear: "I won't let you fall."

_Too late! _I wanted to sing at him. I had completely fallen for him: My best friend, my right winged man, my emotional dumpster.**(ha. ;] )** I was complete puddy when he touched me. I jutted my chin, trying not to make him see just how weak I was. "If you do, I swear by my name I will make your life a living hell." I growled, my threat ringing with truth. Had he been anyone besides Fang, he might have taken me seriously, but he was, so he didn't.

Resting me lightly on the edge of the dance floor, he rested his hands on my hips, clearly as lost as I was. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he swayed me from side-to-side. Okay, so maybe we weren't the Russian Ballet, but I liked it. I liked the way his hands sent sparks that jolted my heart. I liked the way his forehead rested against mine, making my eyes stare deep into his. I liked...

Someone behind Fang cleared their throat, distracting me from my thoughts. He tapped Fang's shoulder tentatively. I looked at the kid. He was... wait for it... blonde. "Can I help you?" Fang murmured, low enough for only us to hear.

The kid cleared his throat again and pulled at his collar. "Yeah.. I was wondering if I could.. cut in?" He asked, giving Fang big eyes that just seemed to piff him. Fang rose an eyebrow.

"You have to ask her." He muttered again, making it almost hard to hear him. "But, I'm pretty sure she'll say no."

And that's when it REALLY hit me. Just how perfect he was for me. Sure, he knew that if he even tried to make a decision for me, I'd slap him so hard his teeth would bleed, but he still was trying to get rid of the kid. He wasn't sweet or considerate. He was... Fang.

And I liked it a bit too much.

I threw my arms around his neck, crushing my mouth against his, for once thanking high heels; he had really grown a few inches. He staggered back a step, but wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me steady against him, sending yet another shock through out my body. The kid cleared his throat a few more times before giving up and ramming his shoulder into us. I had to pull away, I was laughing so hard.

Still holding me, Fang managed to get us back out to our spot on the patio. I kissed up his neck, feeling his pulse point quicken under my mouth, which made me smile, of course. "Max." He muttered, not phasing me. "What exactly is... all this for?" His throat vibrated under my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, letting his smell sink in. He was so... Perfect. Everything I had and have ever needed and I had to realize it NOW, at a party, full of people. My timing was totally CRAP. He was it. There was going to be nobody else; there never could be.

"This." He practically groaned, making me feel like giggling.. Yeah, I know... GIGGLING. I continued to kiss his neck, until he pulled himself away, making his midnight eyes meet mine. "Why?" He whispered, his warm breath spreading against my skin and making me melt like butter.

"Because... I think..." I think? What the heck was I talking about? "I KNOW that..."

I stopped suddenly. I was a teenager; he was a teenager. I could commit to that because I was... Me. I could take care of 5 run-away children and a DOG for God's sake, but what about HIM? What if he didn't feel that... deep about me? What if I just weirded him out? The thought of him rejecting me was unbearable. "That guy was a weirdo..." I stumbled, deciding against that whole 'love' nonsense all together. "And you were trying to get rid of him... So I helped..."

I gave him a small smile, but inside I was falling. What if? What if? What if?!

I hated it. Fang caught my chin, cocking an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Max, don't lie." He murmured against my skin. His fingers moved the side of my jacket, giving him more places to kiss me. I blushed to my toes, pulling him closer. GodohGodohGodohGod.

"'M not..." I stammered, trying not to make myself any MORE obvious. What was he thinking? Did he like this as much as me? I didn't think that was exactly possible, but I wanted to know. I wished for one of the first times that I had Angel's mind reading power. Wait, was that his TONGUE? GodohGodohGod.

"Tell me." He breathed, sending shivers down my spine. "You can."

I couldn't breath right, couldn't think right, couldn't want to ever again. "Fang, I..." I started.

"UGH! GAG!" I heard someone scream behind me. "DISGUSTING!" I pulled away immediately, looking at Iggy who was hunched against the wall. He fake gagged a few times. "Here come the shrimps!" He called out.

Rian was shoving her finger down her throat like a five year old, laughing so hard tears were ruining her eyeliner. "They're perfect for each other." I muttered darkly, rewarded with Fang's deep chuckle. I beamed -slightly- at him. I just made Fang CHUCKLE. Yeah, I was proud.

Nudge and Ella were giggling like fools and Gazzy was trying to cover Angel's eyes as well as his own, reminding me of that movie we had watched in the hotel room. I was kind of glad the reason Fang had been fainting was of some sort of drugs and stuff... Well, in the end at least. I had been worried about a date appearing on the back of his neck. Now, I could actually successfully blame someone.

I turned eight shades of red, attempting to strop off, but Fang grabbed me, ramming me directly into him. I tried to regain my even breathing I had some how established, only to have it completely leave me as I looked into his midnight eyes. He grinned down at me, brushing lips against my chin. "They're staring." I tried reminding him, trying to remember some things that had seemed important a moment ago. I had anger a moment ago. What a silly emotion, anger... Oh sweet Jesus, he was making me loopy.

"Let's give them a show, then..." He suggested, quickly taking away my ability to think with a deep kiss, not too different from the movie.

*****

After a -embarrassing- kiss with Fang in front of not only the whole FLOCK, but EVERYONE, I couldn't look any where without seeing people of the male gender slapping him on the back. Sexist pigs, the whole lot of them. I gritted my teeth, walking assuredly to the room we were meeting Jeb and his gang of suits in. I opened the door, aiming for Fang's shoulder. How dare he?!

He caught it, giving me a smirk and a raised eyebrow that were gone instantly. I jutted out my chin, running smack dab into to someone with abbs like a football player. I looked up into Joseph's big brown eyes. He looked calm and happy. Angel pushed past me, hugging his leg. "I'm happy you got to see your sister, Joseph." She stated, smiling a smile only she could do.

He smiled back, rubbing his finger against her cheek sweetly. "I'm so sorry..." He started. He looked up at all of us, but his eyes stayed connected with mine. "So sorry. Can you guys ever forgive me?"

_He loves you, Max. _Angel inputted, making my eyes widen in shock. What??? Can you say 'awkwa..'_ Not like that. Like, how Ari loved you. _My throat closed up at the thought of my half-brother Ari. He had expired not too long ago, making me cry the hardest I had in a while. He was a poor confused 8 year old who was lost and alone. He didn't diserve to die, not matter what any one else thinks.

I smiled slightly at Joseph. If I could have done it differently with Ari, I would have, but for now, Joseph would do. "We'll see." I muttered, giving him a tiny smile before moving into the room.

Jeb was already at his seat at the head of the table, suits scattered around him like sprinkles on an ice cream cone. Yumm... Ice cream... FOCUS.

Being stared intently at really isn't fun, especially if you look like a defenseless girl, and pretty much are one so you can't threaten any one. Jeb smiled calmly, leaning against the back of his chair. I couldn't really identify Coral Suit in the crowd, but I was guessing if his daughter, Rian, was here, so was he. Jeb perched his elbows on the mahogany table and leaned his chin against his threaded fingers. "So, Max. You thought about it?"

I took a deep breath, looking around our group of misfits nervously. Angel smiled proudly, holding her head high. Nudge was glaring at everyone in that cute way she had. Iggy simply looked bored and Gazzy was staring at the outlet on the wall, as if trying to make it blow up with his mind. I couldn't see Fang behind me, but he hand rubbed against my wings that were threatening to break out of this dress, making my twitching calm slightly. "Sure. But on one condition. We break it off whenever we want." I muttered darkly, showing him just how serious I was.

Jeb grinned. "Congratulations, Max. You're hired."

* * *

**Welll...?**

**This is the epilogue of this story. I'll make a sequel -this doesn't really qualify as vacation any more x] - if it's wanted. I'll update (after I fix up these small errors I find whenever I re-read this nonsense) and let you know what it's called and maybe give you the link. **

**SO, should I continue? **

**Are there any questions I've failed to answer?**

**REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!**


	25. AN: HIRED

.net/s/4963846/1/

:D Sequel that has been requested (much to my delight.) It's just an IDEA. If you think it's good: Review!

If you don't: REVIEW!

I need to know what you're thinking! Since, I'm not a mind-reader like Angel, this is quite an issue.

SO REVIEW.

Author's Note: OVER.

LOVE

Mini...


	26. SEQUEL

fanfiction .net/s/4963846/1/

:D Sequel that has been requested (much to my delight.) It's just an IDEA. If you think it's good: Review!

If you don't: REVIEW!

I need to know what you're thinking! Since, I'm not a mind-reader like Angel, this is quite an issue.

SO REVIEW.

Author's Note: OVER.

LOVE

Mini...


End file.
